


Broken Infinity Sign Is Just Zero

by Vylad



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, F/M, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vylad/pseuds/Vylad
Summary: Infiite doesnt remember anything except his old name. He can barely talk and is left with an injury. He doesn't know what happened or what he's done. Once he's tended too he's taken to the Resistance base and once healed he sets off to help rebuild the fallen cities while also learning who he is.Just a few surprised along the way and a wolf who is very curious about him, and where he is from and how he got this injury.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'm Vylad. Im super excited to share this story with you all and I cant wait write it out. Now just gonna put a few things to the side.
> 
> This is mostly focused on Inifnite and Gadget. There will be other characters and ships about, but these two are our main stars.  
> This is mostly headcanon based as we dont know much about Inifinite and Gadget. So yay for me! Probably not yay for you guys though, haha. I dont want to share too much of the headcanons I'm using because surprises, but emotional trauma is involved as well as me chucking away basically all of canon because I didnt like it. Give Infinite a better backstory, cowards.
> 
> I'm also still learning how to use this site and this book is a different writing style than I'm used too, I dont write post-war stories but I'll be doing my best.

Screams. That's all I could hear. I tried to open my eyes but couldnt, like I was too tired.... too scared... too... weak. That thought scared me, it just brought up nothing but darkness. I cant see what I'm scared of, but I can hear it. Screams and cries, begging for help, people yelling out in pain. There was so much

I curled up slightly, wanting to throw up from the pain, not the physical, just the mental, and I whined out slightly. "Help." It was barely audible. I didnt even realize I said something until I heard a 'I heard something!'

"I see him!" The voice that I heard shouted out. I could hear him scuffling about trying to reach me, but what was when I felt a hand gently press against my neck. "There's a pulse! Weak but it's there!" He reached me.

"We got to transport him to a hospital immediately!" Another voice said to the first. "Tails, call in a helicopter, we gotta move this guy." The voice spoke out, yet there was no response from this Tails he spoke of.

I whined out again, everything hurt, but it didnt hurt nearly as much as another pain, a pain I couldnt recall... I call feel it, but why dont I know where it came from? "I see an injury on his chest, pass me the bandages, I'll put a tempory dress on it." The first voice began to lift up my upper chest and I felt a sharp sting, immediately making me cry out.

"Sh, sh, sh." The voice shushed gently. "It's just alcohol. I dont want you to get an infection, I didnt think to warn you, im sorry." The voice explained gently. "Try to relax. It'll all be over with soon enough."

I tried to listen to the voice, but I couldnt. I began to breath heavier and claw at the ground slightly, I couldnt see my surroundings and I could barely hear anything. There was a loud ringing in my ears, it was lucky I could hear these voices.

"Okay, now I'm just gonna wrap this around you." The voice whispered in my ear and began to make quick work or working around my body to wrap me successfully in the bandages. Luckily he didnt do them too tight on me, but where he was wrapping the bandage... it felt like there was a large peice missing. Like something was removed by force. Was it flesh? Was it something else? I couldnt remember a single thing, I could barely remember my name. I can just vaguely recall a small pack of jackals referring to me as 'Zee' and 'Zero'.

"Keep looking for other survivors." The first voice barked out. "I'll stay with this one, he should be okay until the helicopter comes for him." The other voices agreed and I could hear them walk away, leaving me with this one guy. The first voice shifted about and then I felt a hand on my head, gently brushing against my fur. "I'm Gadget." He introduced himself. "Though, you might already know that." He continued to gently brush his hand against my fur, I guess in comfort?

I finally managed to open my eyes and saw the scene before me. There was a red wolf sitting in front of me, Gadget, I presume. There was must debris and fallen buildings and many things were clearly burnt. I gazed around it. What happened? I looked at the wolf with a confused expression.

He smiled weakly and said. "You should focus on resting first, you're lucky to be alive. I'll answer your questions once I know you'll be okay."

I stopped opened my jaws but nothing came out except a whine. Everything hurts. I felt so drained. I put my head back on the warm ground and closed my eyes slightly.

"That's it." Gadget encouraged. He put his hand to his ear and said. "How much longer till that chopper, Tails?"

My ear flicked slightly and pointed in Gadget's direction. I could just barely make out the response. "Four more minutes then it'll be there." Tails reassured him. "Dont worry. How's that person holding up?"

"He's confused and can barely move, but he's responding to his surroundings." Gagdet answered Tails without hesitation.

"Well that's a positive. I'm sure once he's healing he'll be more responsive."

"That I agree with." Gagdet smiled. "While I'm going to let you go, cya, Tails."

"Bye, Gadget!" Tails responded before hanging up.

I whined out slightly and pressed my head against Gadget's leg slightly. I just want to die. This was so much.

Gadget frowned slightly and sighed softly. "You'll be okay. I promise" he reassured me. "Just try and remain awake."

What if I couldnt remain awake? What if I just slipped into darkness to never be awaken from it?

"Dont panic." Gagdet murmured. The helicopter will be here any second now. I can hear it in the distance, can you?" He asked me, gently stroking my ear. "Just remain calm."

That's what the stroking was for. To keep me calm. A friendly gesture. To make me feel like I'm not alone.

I pricked my ear and strained it, I could hear the slight hum of a helicopter and it gradually got louder and louder each second. Gagdet became to fumble with something on his glove and said into his ear peice. "Can you see us?"

I tried to look up at the sky to see the helicopter but a blinding light made me shut my eyes shut and look away. I could hear Gagdet chuckle slightly at my reaction.

"Copy that." Gagdet said into his ear peice, presumingly after he got a response.

"Do you mind if I move you a bit? I just wanna put you in a more accessible spot."

I groaned slightly as Gagdet shifted and growled out, but no actual words came out.

"Okay, well, I'm going too, it'll cause you less pain when the chopper takes you away." Gagdet gently put his hand under my back, which made me whimper out in pain and he put his other hand on the back of my head. Gagdet gently lifted me up and carried me over to a few metal boxes. Gagdet place me down and pulled himself up next to me. I curled my tail around myself slightly and whined out in slight discomfort. I pulled one of my hands under myself and slightly shifted my body, trying to get more comfortable. I slightly hissed out in pain but quickly managed to find a comfortable way to lay while I waited to be taken away.

I just wished this wolf would leave me to die, but I couldnt find the strength in me to say it. I slightly rolled to cover my chest and whined out as I felt pain shoot through me.

Gagdet stared at me with a worrisome expression before he slightly turned me back over to look at the dressing. "It's already soaked up a lot." He mumbled to himself. "This injury looks a lot worst then I originally thought." He added.

I flattened my ears as I heard the helicopter start to lower, I couldnt remember much after that, but I remember a lot of people moving me, and a lot of thrashing on my part, whimpers and cries of pain, not wanting all these people to touch me.

It felt like hours, but in reality probably only took ten minutes, maybe more. I was finally secured and being hoisted up into the helicopter. I fidgeted some more, trying to wiggle free, my eyes barely opened, everything was so blurry. Where was that wolf? Did he return to looking for bodies and survivors?

I opened my jaws to say something but nothing ever came out. Which shocked me. Why could I talk?

"Poor guy is terrified." A voice hummed softly, it was a female, though I couldnt identify anymore than that.

I heard many feet shuffle about and I flicked my ear in the direction of the sounds, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from, though soon my ears were pressed right back against my head at the noise of the helicopter.

The journey felt even longer than the hassle to get me on board. I was stuck with complete boredom with no friendly red wolf to talk to me. I felt people pressing their hands against me and I could feel their eyes all over my body. I withered slightly at their touch and I realize that they were looking for more injuries. I didnt feel pain elsewhere. Just my chest. How I wish I could tell them.

My tail kept waving, I felt so trapped. I slightly tugged on my restraints and growled out lowly, pulling back my upper lip, there were about five people, two piloting and three stuck with me. Why such a big group?

It began to feel hard to breath, but before I could say something I felt something cool hit my face and wrap firmly around my muzzle. Oxygen. I tried to relax, to slow my breathing, but I couldnt. I could barely relax. This was so stressful. I just wanted it to be over with. I wanted death to just hurry and hit me. I didnt want to go through this.

I just wanna be free, I... I dont even know who I am or what I want, what I was doing, who I was siding with, what happened. I cant remember. I dont want to be in this cruel world.

But if I didnt something wrong I could use this moment to better myself, but I cant just pretend. It will all crumble in me eventually. But is it pretending if I dont remember? Should I talk to someone to figure out what happened? I can feel a bit of panic rising in my chest at the idea. I dont want to learn I've harmed others, or something like that. I don't even know what I'm like, who I am. This is my chance to make me who I want to be, but why do I carry such guilt wanting to do that? Is it because I've already lived? My mind is remembering something but not letting me know what it is? What have I done? Why can't I remember? I dont feel any pain in my head. I dont believe I have a head injury. Why couldnt I talk?

I exhaled slowly and tried to make these thoughts leave my head. Get better first, then you can worry about this. I closed my eyes slowly and tried to relax my body, thinking of an ocean and it's lapping waves. I listened to the fake ocean and began to make my breathing with the waves, trying to calm myself. There is no need to be stressed. They just want to help you. They don't want to hurt you. My eyes shot open again and I stared up at the ceiling of the helicopter.

What if they knew something about me that I didnt? What if they were just trying to trick me? Why couldnt I just believe that they want what's best for me? I began to fight against my restraints again and began to inhale quickly. I didnt want to relax, no I couldnt relax. All these thoughts just kept racing through my head.

I screwed my eyes shut again and began to snarl slightly, once again fighting against my restraints.

"Should we knock him out?" A voice spoke up. "He might hurt himself."

"No." Another voice answered. "We need him awake, we cant risk him falling asleep on us, or us putting him under anesthetics."

I whined out. What were they even talking about? I tried to roll on my side, but I felt a small group of hands began to put me back on my back and lay me straight. "Just try and remain calm, we're almost at the hospital. Your vitals are fine and you've got plenty of oxygen, It looks like it's just your chest sporting an injury."

I whined slightly and tried to focus in breathing once more. I'll be okay. I'll be okay. I'll be okay. I just need to keep telling myself that and then I'll be okay. Or am I just lying to myself? They dont seem like they want to harm, but what if they're hiding their true intentions and in reality do want to harm me? If they wanted to do that though wouldn't they have already hurt me?

"You need to calm down, please." The female voice spoke up again. "I know saying it doesnt help as much, but unfortunately we dont know what you need to relax. I understand this must be scary. A huge war happened and the resistance almost lost to Doctor Eggman. We dont know what you've seen or had to face, had to fight, how close you were to slipping away. We just want to help you feel better. I know this isn't something nice. We have to rebuild this works still, but we dont want to cause more destruction then what we've already seen Inifinite and Doctor Eggman cause."

Infinite... that name sounded so familiar. Where have I heard that? Maybe it was in passing conversation when this hell began?

"Okay, Buddy?" The female voice broke into my thoughts and I looked towards and was filled with a sadness. She reminded me of someone, yet I dont know who. I can just feel the emotion welling up inside me.

I stared at her for a moment before nodding. I didnt trust my mouth, not like I could talk anyway.

She smiled softly and sat down next to me. "I think maybe I can distract you from everything going on, we're almost at the hospital anyway and theyll be able to take care of you from then on." I tilted my head and watched as she pulled out a few images. I stared in wonder at them and she began to point at different animals in the images. "This here is Layla." She told me. "She's my little sister, she currently helping rebuilding this city as we speak."

I tilted my head to get a better look at this Layla. She was a fox and had gray fur and ice blue eyes. Her tail was a bit on the short end but she seemed so curious and happy.

"This was our father." The female continued on. "He always loved to pull pranks on us. Unfortunately he passed, but I'm atleast pleased to say it was before this war started. He rests peacefully and happily." I looked to where she was pointing. It was a fluffy fox with snow white fur and emerald green eyes. He seemed s bit mischievous.

"This is our Mother." She continued on. "She's a nurse at the hospital you're going too." I looked to the figure she was pointing at. She had her black fur and had very pale blues eyes, almost looked like she was blind. She showed much love to her daughters and husband in the image and looked to be so caring. 

The female looked out the window and said to me. "We're getting ready to land. I think you should be okay. Just remember to try and stay calm. Luckily your injury doesnt seem to bad other than the fact that while we were checking for other wounds we had to redress this one. I think you'll live. You seem to be in more shock than in pain."

I realized now that I was a bit more relaxed she was right. All the shock made the pain feel even worst, the pain was nothing more than just a slight throbbing. It was nowhere near as bad as it felt when I laying on the ground. I looked at the female and just nodded in response to her. I put my head back on what I was laying on and tried to close my eyes, but the helicopter starting to sway a little as it began to land, I clutched the side of this... thing and growled out lowly at the sharp pain that shot across my chest at the movement. So much for feeling better. I watched as the people on the helicopter began to move around and start preparing things, the female slightly tightened my restraints and began to tighten something tied to my thing and I began to stress out a bit as I felt me being moved. The female and a began to push my out and I felt myself land on the ground, the helicopter was hovering above the land. The female and male jumped out and began to untie me from the helicopter and a nurse came out and began to pull me inside of the hospital and I watched as the female and male jumped back into the helicopter and it took off again.

"Usually we dont do that." The nurse laughed uneasily to me. Seeing my confusion and freaked out expression. "But sometimes we gotta work around situations." She set me up in a room and disappeared for a few minutes before returning. She had washed her hands and slipped on a new pair of gloves it seemed. She began to ask me a few questions which she realized quickly she had to ask me yes or no question. Even with her speaking to me it didnt change the silence.

It was so quiet and scary. I've always hated hospitals. I could feel her undo my new dressing and take a careful look at it. "That's gonna scar." She muttered to herself, not knowing she said anything. She continued on and I watched as she grabbed some ointment and looked to me. "This might sting a little." She told me gently. I nodded and braced myself for the sting.

It felt like fire, but not as bad as the alcohol. I held in any noises that wanted to escape and when she was finished she looked around a bit before reaching into a cupboard and pulling out a roll of bandage. I watched her grab a few safety pins and return back to me. She looked to me and asked. "Can you please raise your arms?" Which I complied to. She wrapped the bandage around me and as she did so she kept checking in, making sure it wasnt too tight. Though she was doing an amazing job. "Can you lower your arms?" She asked. I did so.

She wrapped the bandage over my shoulders slightly and then went to my back and I could feel her play with the bandage slightly. She was clipping on the safety pins. Once she was finished she backed away and smiled. "There we go, all good." She tilted her head slightly and began to speak to me. "So we've separating a lot of our patients, the ones in worst conditions stay here while the ones who seem like theyll be okay remain with the Resistance in their base. They have plenty of first-aid trained people there, you seem like you'll be okay, however the second it starts to cause issues and become worst I want you to come straight back. She went back to the cupboard and pulled out a small bit of bandages and a new bottle of that ointment stuff she put on me. "You'll have to have your bandages changed everyday, and after about three days, I want you to return so we can look at your injuries and see if we need to alter that to more, you will be changing them every twelve houra until the wound closes. After that we'll have to see how well it's healing." She explained. "You wont be doing any kind of work, so get ready to just lay about not doing much. It's important you get plenty of sleep." She added. "If the injury starts bleeding again, no matter when, or anything like that. You must return immediately." She then showed me the ointment. "This here will help keep infections away. You must apply this every twelve hours until the wound closes."

She was telling me so much. I only hope I could remember it all. She stared at me for a minute and said. "I'll write up some instructions so you dont forget. It's really important you do this. I cannot stress this enough."

I nodded and slightly hugged myself. "Good." She smiled. "I'll write you up some instructions and get this in a little kit for you and we'll call up the Resistance to cone get you and take you to their medic center." She helped me off the bed and led me to a small area and sat me down. Now it was just the waiting game. I hugged myself tightly. I hoped this injury will heal quickly. I dont want to be stuck doing nothing. I could help everyone once in better. She made extremely quick work of me, but I guess she had a lot to do, it still felt weird. I rest my head on my hand, where my elbow rested on my leg and I huffed out slightly. Just need to wait now.

Hopefully I wouldnt be waiting too long.


	2. Chapter Two

This sucked. I finally got everything from that nurse and was now stuck in the Resistance's base. I growled out lowly and flopped onto my bed, rolling around slightly, this was so boring. I could hear a slight laugh which caught my attention from my boredom. "Boy, you sure are restless." It was a pink hedgehog. She was the one who was doing the rounds and checked on everyone in their medic center, it seemed like she was returning from the back of the center.

I tilted my head slightly and she entered the room and asked. "Are you the newest one in?" I nodded slowly to that. What else was I supposed to do? She looked at the clock and said. "At around seven fifty-one am we'll be switching your bandages, okay?" I nodded one more, holding her emerald green gaze.

She tilted her head at me and said. "You seem really familiar." I tilted my head slightly in response to that. My confusion clean on my face. I opened my jaws to say something, yet as it's been like lately, aside from my small plea for help. Nothing had come out. She smiled sympathetically and said. "I'll be seeing you again soon, you should sleep soon though. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow." She turned to leave but before she left she turned to look back at me and asked. "Do you like to read?"

What? I tilted my head once more and nodded, a bit taken aback. She smiled and replied with. "Good." She left the room and continued on her rounds. I was a bit confused but decided to shake it off. That was weird. I exhaled slightly and stood up and began to wander my new sleeping quarters. I ran my fingers against the walls, my sharp claws leaving marks as I did so. I stared at the marks for a moment before continuing on. I reached the door and tried the doornob. The door opened to my shock. I really didnt think that would work. I stared in confusion and slipped out of my room. I closed the door once more and looked around. The rooms seemed to be mostly full but a few were empty. I shrugged and began to search for my out into the base. I didnt want to be stuck in this medic center, I just wanted to wander for a bit. As I walked around the empty hallways I finally found an exit to this medic center. Finally. A way out. I walked over to the exit and opened it slowly. No alarms, no nothing. I slipped out and closed the door behind me. I blinked at a bright light before I felt a strong gust of wind. I froze up and looked to my side. It was a hedgehog. A blue hedgehog. "Hi!" He smiled warmly. "I see you already got bored of sitting about." I tilted my head at this child and frowned slightly. He laughed at my reaction and said. "Dont think too hard into it. We all know that people sometimes prefer to wander about depending on your injuries. Of course if you're in more danger then what you are we would of had to lock the doors to keep you safe." Well wasnt he quite open about what they did.

"I'm Sonic." He continued on. "What's your name?" I frowned slightly at that. Would I be able to speak?

I opened my jaws to try and speak but nothing came out. "Oh sorry." Sonic apologized. "Hang on a second." Without warning he bolted off, a gust of wind blowing right by me as he did so. Before I could turn my head he was right back next to me, holding paper on a clipboard and a pencil. "Try this."

I took them from his slowly and stared at the pencil for a few seconds before writing out 'Zero' on the paper.

"You have very nice handwriting." Sonic complement me, reading what I wrote when I handed it too him. "Alright, Zero. Let me show you around." He smiled handing back the clipboard. I took it and returned his smile, my longer tooth showing slightly.

He began to walk around the base, though to him it was walking, to me it felt like speed walking. "What you just wandered out of was the Medical Center, Silver and Amy are the ones who take care of your guys, they alternate every ten hours, enough for the other to do other things and get in some sleep." He explained. He lead me over to a few crates and said. "This is where we store all the medical things, yours will be in here if you ever need them." He lead me to another room with a large screen and multiple computers and people within. I felt very taken aback by this discovery.

This was such a fast tour. I didnt even notice how fast this tour was going.

"This here is our rescue area. We keep tabs on our rescuers and everyone else apart of the Resistance." Sonic explained. "In fact, one of teams are coming back and we'll be swapping them out so they can have a small break. We also keep tabs on our builders and soldiers who are taking care of the last few robots and then our cleanup crew. Everyone alternates except our soldiers." Sonic continued on. Pointing to a few different computers he added. "Each sections cares for different jobs. We must be given updates every hour just for safety precautions."

I stared in amazement at all the work and effort put into this. Sonic began to walk over to an orange fox and I followed after him.

"Tails, this here is Zero." Sonic introduced. "Zero, this is Tails." 

I smiled weakly and waved slightly. Tails returned my smile and said. "It's nice to meet you Zero, you're looking a lot better then when you were brought in." I tilted my head slightly but kept my smile, a little bit more confused now though.

Before Tails could continue the door was opened. We all looked in the direction and in came the rescue party, and out went the new one. Sonic raced over to them and began to help some of them out of their gear and began asking them questions. "How many live?" Sonic asked none of them in particular.

A red wolf spoke up. "Three, and one dead. The three were in critical condition though." He answered, taking off his backpack and sliding against the wall slightly. I narrowed my eyes slightly. Wasnt that Gadget? That wolf who remained with me until a helicopter came?

"Hey, Zero!" Sonic turned to me and I tilted my head. "Do you mind grabbing some water for these guys? The Kitchen is to your right and the cups are in a cupboard beside the fridge." I nodded and went off on my journey to the kitchen. There were seven people in that rescue party. I grabbed seven glasses and filled them up with water and did a bit of searching before I found a metal tray. I pulled it out and put the glasses of water on it. My tail dragged across the ground as I walked back to the main room, I could see Sonic still talking to the rescuers, asking about the conditions of who they found and if they believe they were to live. I walked over to them and offered the rescue team their water. They thanked me collectively and I sat down next to Sonic, my tail wrapping around myself tightly and placing the tray on the floor for them to put this cups on.

"I dont any of them are gonna live." A red Echidna said, his voice rough. "They looked like they've been to hell and back."

"Dont be so dark, Knuckles." Gadget responded. "One had a lot of fight left in her. I have high hopes she'll pull through. The burns though might take their toll on her." He said with a bit of a sour note.

Another rescuer, a bat just shrugged and leaned against Knuckles slightly. "If she does pull through I dont know if I want her to be apart of any of our groups. Maybe training her as a medic. She was pretty bad."

Gadget nodded solemnly. "Yeah, you're right, Rouge." He pricked his ear slightly and looked to me, which I flattened my ears slightly in response. "Hi." He smiled.

I waved back, my ears now flat against my head.

"You're that guy we found with the hole in your chest, huh?" He smiled. "You look much better now. I'm happy to see you up and walking around." He warmly said to me. "I'm not sure if you remember my name, but I'm Gadget." He reintroduced himself. "This is Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze, Espio, Lei, and Vector." Gadget introduced the rest, pointing at each one. A red echidna, a white bat, a purple cat, a purple chameleon, a black cat, and a green... crocodile... I think.

"This is Zero." Sonic introduced me to them. "He hasnt said a word." He added. I smiled sheepishly and looked to them and pulled my clipboard and pencil closer to me.

"That's okay." Gadget smiled. "Maybe we can all learn some sign language together." 

"Speaking of Zero." Sonic leaned back slightly and crossed his arms, thinking. "I dont think he'll need long to heal, he already seems pretty bored of waiting. So for now we should keep him on some light duties here in the base, but once he's fully healed what should we set him up on?" 

Knuckles frowned and shrugged. "He doesnt look like he could be much help as a rescuer. You need to talk and check in with those you're rescuing and your teammates."

Gadget nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately Knuckles is correct. We cant have him as a rescuer." I tilted my head and began to write on my peice of paper.

I nudged Sonic with the clipboard and he took it and gave it a read. "You wanna help rebuild the city, huh?" Sonic hummed slightly. He looked to the rescuers and Lei finally spoke for the first time. Her voice soft and quiet.

"I think he'll be a fine builder, he looks like he'd put in the hard work, but his vocals would be an issue. If he cant talk how will he communicate with his team? They might not be able to use sign language or read in the time they need to react to something." 

I looked at the ground slightly. Curses. My stupid lack of a voice. "Were you born mute?" Sonic asked. I shrugged in response with a slight shake of my head. "Dont remember?" He asked.

I shrugged once more in response. I spoke once that I could remember from my whole time meeting them and being stuck with the, and that was me asking for help. Gadget lit up slightly and said. "Maybe we could teach him!"

"How?" Knuckles and Rouge asked at the same time.

"He's able to make noises." Gadget said. "Maybe we can figure out how to use that to help him make words."

Blaze was thoughtful for a moment before she shook her head. "I'm afraid I dont think it's something we can teach to him, we can encourage him, but him using his vocals is for him to figure out. If he faced something traumatic he might take longer. He could of simply forgot how too. We'll just have to play that waiting game. Until then we should just give him jobs around here until he can figure out to talk. Some of us can sit with him and try to encourage him into speaking by asking questions with simple answers for him to try and answer with his vocals."

Vector rolled his eyes slightly and said. "He'll die of boredom before he learns."

"Pateince is a virtue." Espio responded to him. "This will be good for him. He could even assist with Silver and Amy of caring for the sick and those with injuries. Theyll be very understanding if he cant talk, we've had other come in speechless and now they're able to talk."

"They were also just shocked into silence." Vector pointed out.

"It doesnt matter." Rouge declared. "He can take as long as he needs, when he's ready he'll be ready. It's us who must be patient, and if he never speaks again then unfortunately we must live with that. I'm sure G.U.N. could use someone silent once they get re-established. If he knows how to fight he would be a good protector, they dont need to talk, he'll just need to report back and when he does his report be could write it out."

Gadget looked me up and down and sighed. "I dont know. Communication here is key."

"I think helping Silver and Amy are our best bets for right now." Knuckles muttered. "Of course we have plenty of time before he's all healed. Maybe he'll be talking by then."

"That's true." Gadget smiled. "I'm sure he'll be able to talk by then, and then he'll be able to help build up the city!"

I smiled weakly and took my clipboard back from Sonic.

"Let's all just be happy he's alive and doing well." Blaze smiled. "He might not get cleared for a while yet. It is a pretty nasty injury." 

The group clinked their drink together and took a sip while Sonic stood up. I followed after his suit. "We should probably continue with the tour." Sonic told the group. "It was nice seeing you guys."

"Can I join?" Gadget asked. "I don't want to go to sleep quite yet."

"Of course. The more the merrier." Sonic smiled. Gadget stood up and ran into the kitchen real quick before returning to Sonic and me.

"Alright, let's rock and roll!" Sonic grinned, leading me and Gadget though another hallway. "This room over here has a ton of beds in it, it's where most of us sleep. We work so often we dont see a point in leaving the base at times." Sonic explained.

"Not like we have houses to return to anyway." Gadget joked with a slight chuckle. Though his voice cracked slightly.

Sonic winced slightly at that and said. "Yeah, Eggman and Infinite really did a number on this city." He sighed slightly. Without warning he perked up and his gaze shot about before he said to Gadget. "Finish up the tour will ya? I think Shads just came into the base." He said with a slight grin. Without warning he bolted off, making me stagger back a little. Gadget's ear flicked and he just shrugged before walking back on the route the three were originally taking.

"There isnt much to show you, but we dont want you to get lost." Gadget told me. He was definately a lot easier to keep up with. "In there is the storage room." Gadget told me as we walked passed a double door with a large window next to the doors.

I took a small peek through the glass and saw many red lights and many of the Resistance members walking about within. I looked back to Gadget and jogged to where he was. Waiting for me it seemed.

"The red lights are because an alarm went off." Gadget told me. "Dont worry." He turned and to his left was a door. I tilted my head as I watched him open it. "This is the workshop." Gadget said. "We build up our tools or let others build them for us. No one is in today so we can take a small look around."

I blinked slowly and followed him into the room. Gadget turned on the lights and my gaze lit up slightly at all the tools and machines. 

Gadget laughed slightly and walked over to a wall that had all sorts of different blueprints on them. Different hammers, screwdrivers, swords, even different buildings to build and what type of tools would be needed with the blueprints of the tools.

Gadget pointed to an apartment building and said to me. "This is what we're trying to build first. We want to give people a place to live. Though, we have yet to clear a spot for it, so as of right now we're rebuilding the bridges and streets. We have a lot of work to do, but once it's all complete it'll be worth it. I cant wait to see what the future holds." Gadget's eyes were full of hope. "It'll be very bright."

I smiled at the wolf's reaction and looked to the blueprints and that's when I spotted something familiar from the corner of my eye. I looked to the left and saw a sword, a purple and red sword with a curved blade.

I walked towards the sword and stared at it before looking to Gadget. He smiled fully and said. "We found it at Eggman's base." He shrugged slightly and said. "We dont know who it belongs too, It has multiple names put into it." He explained. "Zero, Alija, Chase, Avery, and Storm." He paused for a minute then asked. "Isnt your name Zero?"

I nodded slowly and turned from the sword. I dont remember using, or even owning, a sword. Why does this look so familiar?

"I'll being it up with Knuckles. Maybe he'll give that sword to you, would be a shame to see it go to a waste." Gadget joked. He pushed me slightly as he did so and I smiled and circled around Gadget.

"Alright, we'll continue on." He chuckled. "C'mon! You don't need to spend all night in here." He gave me a toothy grin and I let out a small squeak and ran to the exit, stopping once to look behind me to see if the friendly wolf was following.

He had a small look of disbelief on his face but soon he ran towards me, I grinned and raced to the door, waving about the room. Once I made it to the room I slipped outside and had a triumphant look to me.

Gadget laughed as he came out after me and said teasingly. "No fair! I had no warning."

After a small breather Gadget continued on with the tour, I was still following after him but was more walking beside him. As we continued my thoughts began to wander. That sword. Why did it look so familiar? Why did those names sound so familiar? Well aside from my own. Was that sword mine before I lost my memory?

I shook those thoughts out of my head and focused on my tour. There was much to learn. Like how to talk. I can feel it in me. I'm not mute. I can talk, I just wont. I spoke before, I can speak again.


	3. Chapter Three

"Infinite! Activate the Phantom Ruby! Make them wish they've never been born!"

My eyes shot open and I threw myself into a sitting position. It was dark out. I hugged myself slightly and stared at a wall. I curled my tail around myself and slowly reached my hand out to grab a bottle of water. I stared at it for a moment before opening it and sniffing it. It smelled okay. I took a small sip and closed it again and placed it back on the nightstand where I got it from.

"What are you doing awake?" I looked over to my door and saw a silver hedgehog. This must be Silver. Well, aside from me stating the obvious with his colouration. I was told that this was the guy who also did rounds in the medical clinic.

I tried to answer him, but I couldn't. Nothing left my mouth other than a raspy squeak.

Silver winced slightly. Maybe he thought it hurt. He then asked me. "What some pen and paper?"

I nodded in response and Silver pulled out a notepad and pen and handed it to me. "Amy told me you cant talk well, so I brought this incase you needed something."

I took them and wrote out the answer to his question. 'Nightmare, I think.'

I flipped it over to show Silver. He looked thoughtful for a moment before asking. "Is it from the war? Many of the people here have nightmares from it."

'I dont know. There was some man saying to activate the Phantom Ruby, whatever that is.' I wrote. Maybe this Silver could help me. Help me with these... thoughts. They werent memories no matter how much I felt like they were, and if they were, they definitely werent mine.

Silver frowned for a moment before saying. "You don't remember a thing right?" I nodded in response to that. He hugged slightly and said. "Well then. I guess we'll have to wait until you get your memories back. Who knows. Maybe you're Infinite." He joked. "You got that injury right where the ruby is supposed to be, same colouration, same species."

My blood turned ice cold. What if I was? My thoughts began to race, my heartbeat jumping up. What if I started a war? What if all this pain was because of me? If this ruby could cause this pain, cant it repair this world? 

Silver took in my distress and said to me gently, putting a hand on shoulder and slightly massaging it. "Hey, don't worry." He said softly. "I'm sure you're not, and if you are I dont think we'll do anything bad to you. Some of tour greatest allies turn out to be people who've harmed others and fought on the wrong side. So long as you prove that you are good nothing will come of you. Sure people might start hating you, but you can't always be loved, if you are Infinite your biggest issue now is that people would think you hid it. Meanwhile you're obviously struggling to remember anything." 

I gazed into his yellow eyes and tried to see any sort of emotion that would of been hostile, but there was nothing that have me any reason to not believe him, his gaze was soft and understanding. I nodded slowly. Prove I'm good. I can do that. Better myself. I put my hand on his hand, the one resting on my shoulder and gave a confident nod. I can do that.

He smiled and pulled away. "Perfect!" His smile faltered a bit and he looked at me with a bit of a confused gaze. "Could you do me a favour?" He asked.

I tilted my head let out a small whine.

"Could you turn around? I just want to look at your back." He explained.

I was confused but complied, spinning around in my bed and showing Silver my back. I felt his hand fumble on my bandages. What was he doing? It wasnt time to switch my bandages yet, was it? Amy was supposed to it, wasnt she?

"Okay." Silver stopped whatever he was doing and pulled his hand away. "You can turn back around."

I spun around to face the hedgehog and he gave me a worried smile. "I was just looking at your markings. I've seen them before."

Before I could write down where he waved his hand slightly. "Dont worry about it. Itll be okay, Zero. I was just curious, nothing to fret over."

What? I frowned but shrugged in response. I'll choose to believe him, but I was still worried. Where has he seen my markings?

Silver fumbled with his thumbs for a bit before saying. "I'm going to finish up, are you gonna be okay?"

I nodded and looked away from Silver as he exited my room. I looked at my pad and pen and placed them in my nightstand. Though I tried to remain calm I was still panicked. What if I caused this?

I wasnt Infinite, was I? I couldnt be, but Silver did say he saw my markings before, I do have an injury where some rock was supposed to be.

But if I was, why couldnt I remember a thing about being infinite? I frowned and narrowed my eyes slightly. I slid off my bed and walked over to my walk. I stared at it and slowly traced my finger along it. I began to write. I was not Infinite. I dont know who that is.

I backed away from the wall and admired my work before turning back to me bed and crawling into it, pulling the covers over me. I am not Infinite. Silver saw these markings elsewhere. I was harmed a different way. No one else seemed to recognize me, or if they did they played it off. That simply made me begin to doubt myself.

What if I was Infinite? What if I started this war and caused all that pain? What about those poor people in the hospital?

Why did a few convinces make me think like this. I growled lowly. Why was I doubting myself so strongly. Maybe I remember the name in passing. He did cause a war. There was no way they were calling me Infinite.

That sword though... it was so familiar. Did Gadget ever say where they found it? If he did I couldnt remember.

I am not Infinite. I was going to just keep telling myself that. These dreams were being convenient, Silver saw my markings elsewhere. My injury was just in a bad spot. I dont remember.

But even as I said that something didnt sit right with me. Like I was lying. What if I was? I lowered my ears and stared at my covers. If I was then I'll just have to work double the effort to prove I'm not the same jackal anymore.

I am not Infinite. I am Zero. Infinite may of been me at one, maybe he wasnt. What matter now is what I wanted to do, and I wanted to help others. I wanted to rebuild this city. I wanted to heal. I wanted to put my needs aside for those who had it worst.

If I did cause this all I see is a need to do it even more. A way to repay everyone for what I've done.

I closed my fist and felt my claws dig into my flesh. I looked to the wall to what I've wrote.

'I am Zero'.

I smirked and laid against my pillow, I curled up slightly and closed my eyes. I'll sleep and tomorrow I'll have fun in pain, complaining in how this medication was hurting me.

I tried to relax but I found it hard to. What if I really am Infinite? My gaze dropped and my brows furrowed. I growled out slightly. I needed to stop thinking about this. I needed to stop.

'If I remember I wont hide it. I'll be honest.' I promised myself. 'They deserve to know, and they need to know who they are working with. I may not remember now, but one day I'll know for sure, and when that days comes I wont hide, make excuses. I'll be honest. 

If I am Infinite though, I have this feeling they'll know before me. Besides, what's the chance he's still alive? That Infinite is probably dead by now, there is no way I'm him.

Okay, I really needed to stop thinking about this. I pulled the covers up above me and closed my eyes once more, I focused on my breathing and could feel myself slip into a slumber, my consciousness slowly slipping away from me, barely able to cling on. I fell into a deep, dark, dreamless, and nightmareless sleep.

\------

When I awoke I was shook by that pink hedgehog. I groaned slightly and batted her away, which in turn made her giggle. "Get up, Zero, it's time to change your bandages." She told me, still shaking me.

I batted her hands away again and pulled myself up, rubbing my eyes and gazing at her. Next to her was a small cardboard bow with '1784' written on it. Was that what they were calling me at the hospital? Below it was my own name, easier searching I guess.

She smiled at me cheerfully before saying. "Alright, turn around I gotta undo you're current bandages." I obeyed and turned my body so my back was facing her and she could easily remove my bandages. She had a moment of pause once she began to remove them but it passed quickly, maybe just her figuring out how the nurse did it?

"Alright, arms up please." When I complied she made quick work to undo the bandages. "Alright? Turn around please. I just want to look at you injury and apply the medication to it.

I turned around and faced her now. She raised my chin slightly to get a better look and I watched as she pulled out a flashlight and began to shine it into my injury.

"Looks pretty clean." She observed. She put the flashlight down and turned it off before putting some medication onto her hands.

I paused for a moment and stared at her hands. She was wearing gloves... over her gloves. I mean, I know why. She was dealing with an injury, I just question why she just didnt take off her other pair before putting on the medical gloves.

She, like the nurse, warned me of possible stinging, but as she applied it I barely moved. I barely felt it. It still wasnt anywhere near as bad as the alcohol that the wolf applied to it.

Once she was finished she went into the box and pulled out new bandages and safety pins and began to repeat the process of wrapping up my injury, asking me to raise my arms up, put them down, move my body, the usual. Each time I complied and she did seen to have much difficulty. She finished up quickly and packed everything up and picked up my box.

"You can go back to sleep if you like, or you can wander around the base, you're still doing okay and it doesnt seem to really be bleeding much anymore, but dont push yourself." Amy told me sternly. "You're doing so good last thing we want is to have you in a worst condition than when we got you."

I nodded and have her a thumbs up. She was just barely out of the room when she pushed back in and said. "Oh, by the way, Zero. Gadget will be bringing you in some clothes to wear, it's a bit chilly and your fur is pretty thin, of course you don't have to wear it if you dont want too." She added at the end. "We just figured you might want some."

I smiled and grabbed my pad. I wrote out 'Thank you' and showed it to her.

She read it and said to me. "You're very welcomed! I'll leave you be now, breakfast will be in seventeen minutes." She added.

I watched her slip out of the room and pulled my covers over my body. I was actually a bit cold now that she brought it up. I think I'll probably wait for those clothes before I go out to the base.

I didnt have to wait long before I heard a knock on my door. How was I supposed to yell come in?

I got out of the bed and made my way over to the door. I slowly opened it and peeked out into the doorway. It was Gadget holding a bag. I opened the door wider and let him in, closing the door behind him.

"Thanks!" He grinned. "I'm sure Amy filled you in on me bringing you some clothes?" He then asked. I nodded and he handed me the bag. "It's just a shirt, sweater, some new gloves and shoes. It should all fit." He added.

I grabbed my notepad and wrote out 'Thank you' once more and showed it to him.

"You're very welcome." Gadget responded. "Hopefully it should all be a good style for you and match. You should get changed and then meet us in the dining hall for breakfast." 

I nodded and without much else I watched as Gadget left the room. I walked over to a more secluded spot of my room and put on the clothes Gadget has brought me. It was very nice and comfy. I walked over to my nightstand and grabbed my notepad and pen. I slipped it into my pocket and opened my door. I looked both ways before stepping out. I dont want to randomly bump into someone.

I was learning my way around pretty quickly. I didnt wander as much as I did yeaterday. I found the door to the Medical Center and quickly exited it. I looked around, trying to remember where the dining room was. I shrugged and began walking in the opposite direction I went yesterday with Sonic. I do remember Gadget showing me the dining room and not Sonic.

It took me a bit longer than I'm proud to admit, but I eventually found the dining room and to my shock Gadget had an empty seat next to him. 

"Hey, Zero!" Gadget grinned when he saw me. "I saved you a spot, come and sit and I'll grab you some food."

Before I could write out my objection Gadget had already gone off to get me some food. I could feel my face turning red and I slightly hid my face. I shyly went over to where Gadget had saved me a spot and say down, fidgeting slightly.

Gadget returned shortly after and have my some breakfast. I shyly smiled and went to pull out my pad and pen, but Gadget stopped me. "There's no need." He smiled. "You're welcome."

I looked to my right to see who else I was sitting with and it was surprisingly empty. "Rouge just left." Gadget explained. "She had to go on a mission so she ended up leaving early, all of Team Dark had to go, so sadly you wont be meeting Omega or Shafow today, maybe another day. Hopefully soon."

I nodded in response and looked around the table, I saw a bird I didnt know and a two rabbits, there was also Knuckles and Silver, Silver looking like he might fall asleep any second now. I also saw Tails and Blaze, and that other cat, Lei.

"Yeah, a lot of people had lots of early work to do today, usually a lot more seats are filled." Gadget explain. "And that there is Jet, Cream, and Cream's Mom, Vanilla." Gadget told me, pointing to each of them as he said their names.

I shyly smiled and waved to them all. The tiny rabbit, Cream, slid off her chair and bounded over to me. Her eyes were soft and her voice was even sweeter. I just felt an instinct kicked in. Protect her. Protect her at all costs.

"Hi there, Mister." She greeted me happily. "What's your name? Mr. Gadget already told you mine." She added with a small giggle.

I pulled out my notepad and wrote out 'Zero'. She looked at it for a second. Her eyes lit up slightly as she read it.

"Hi, Mister Zero! It's nice to meet you!"

'You as well.' I wrote in my pad, still smiling a bit awkwardly.

She giggled happily and said. "Alright, I'll leave you to eat your meal, Bye, Mr. Zero! I cant wait to talk to you more!" And with that she went back over to her mom, happily chatting to her as I waved bye.

Gadget chuckled and said. "Well that was quite cute. Cream and Vanilla came here a few weeks ago to help out in the base, they've been amazing help and they're very polite. I'm sure you'll make good friends with them!" He patted my back slightly and looked down at his gloves, and thay's when I noticed a watch. "Well, Zero. I gotta get going on a rescue. I'll see you later, you should try and work your vocals, if not you can find someone and see if they need help, or you can just relax. You are still recovering afterall." Gadget told me.

I nodded to him and have him a thumbs up. The wolf patted my back and stood up, taking his dishes with him as he watched towards the kitchen. I watched him leave and turned to look at everyone else seated with me. I looked down at my food and began to eat the hashbrowns quietly. Stabbing them with my fork occasionally out of boredom. I was so tired already and I've barely done anything. I hate injuries. They make you so useless... so... weak.

Weak.

Weak.

Weak.

Weak. 

The word kept repeating itself in my head. I couldnt put my finger in it but I growled lowly and placed my hand on my head, clutching it slightly.

I needed this word out of my head, and I mean right now

I am not weak.

I am not defeatable. I am the strongest there is.

I am not weak.

I am Zero, and Zero is not weak and will not give in. I violently shook my head, which caught Knuckles attention and he asked. "What the hell are you doing? Do we have to send you to your room?" I scanned the room slightly to see that what Knuckles had said had caught Vanilla's and Jet's attention, Cream didnt seem to notice. Lei just ignored everyone and continued to play about with her food, though I could see her tail waving. I heard Blaze and Tails continued to converse but I could tell they were occasionally looking to me. Seeing if I was alright I guess? Really was no point.

I looked at him directly and slightly narrowed my eyes, trying to focus, he was ridiculously blurry. I shook my head once more and looked back to Knuckles. He wasnt a red blurry blob anymore. I could now see clearly.

I sheepishly smile to him and looked down at my plate. What the hell was that? Was I okay? That was so weird. I frowned slightly and shrugged. Just pretend nothing happened. It was nothing.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He is not weak... is he?


	4. Chapter Four

I bared my fangs and balled my hands into fists. I glared daggers into my sparring partner. She seemed unphased. She circled me slowly, almost tauntingly. "You look like you'll go down easy." She grinned. Her voice was velvety, her eyes cold and unforgiving.

Staring into them reminded me of something, yet I couldnt put my finger on it. I shook off the feeling quickly and began to circle her as well. My gaze darting around the narrow room. You gotta think fast.

I spotted her glance dart quickly before landing back on me. I looked to where she look and spotted a pole sitting there in a box. I growled lowly. I looked up and spotted a beam. It didnt look too safe to climb, but it would give me the higher ground. I had to move the second she went for that pole.

Before we could complete another loop she leaped over to the pole and ripped it out of the box. As soon as she did so she turned and charged towards me. I flattened my ears and grabbed the pole she was charging at me with and used it to gain leverage to fling myself. Before I swung past the beam, I dug my claws in, slightly yelping as a sharp pain jolted from my claws. I ignored the sting and made my way up it. I paused at the top and watched as she let out a cuss before hitting the beam with her pole.

I growled out and dug my claws in even deeper, making another small whine of pain escape me. I forced open my eyes and gazed about. I gritted my teeth and leaped off the beam. I landed directly on her pole, but she reacted quickly and let it go before maneuvering around to try and kick me. I barely dodged. I jumped and placed my hand behind me, doing a backwards flip as I relied on my hand. That hurt.

She grinned and cracked her knuckles. She ran to me at full speed, kicking up dust as she did so.

I sidestepped and gripped her shoulder, spinning her around, but before I could punch her she kicked herself out of my grip and landed and punched square on my muzzle.

I leaped back and could feel blood dripping down my muzzle. I raised my upper lip and spat out the blood that entered my mouth.

She walked to the pole and kicked it up, grabbing it midair and beginning to circle me.

My movements were a lot less steady now. It was getting hard to focus.

"Infinite, dont you think you should pay Sonic a visit? You did do a lot of work into capturing him. I'm sure he'd love to see you." I pricked my ear suddenly and spun my head to look in the direction I thought I heard it from. No one was there. I frowned slightly.

"I would rather distance myself from the sewer rat." I heard another voice respond, it was echoey, and also sounded familiar, but I dont recall ever hearing a voice like this in my dreams. Before I could react or do anything though I was on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" My sparring partner hissed at me. "If this was an actual fight you'd be dead." She began to scold me. "You cant just loose focus like that. I dont care what everyone else says about you, you are still nothing more than another healed Mobian who they want me to train how to fight." The lynx scowled and said. "You probably wouldnt last a minute in a real battle."

"You probably wouldn't last a second in a real battle, Zero. What's the point of even trying? You're nothing more than weak and pathetic. You should of died when your mother birthed you, instead of the other way around." A taunting voice. I looked over my shoulder. No one. I frowned slightly and turned back to big cat. I snarled slightly and bunched my fists back up. I glared at her in defiance and opened my jaws. Nothing came out, but what I wanted to say was clear.

'No matter what you say. I will fight.'

She raised her head slightly and said. "So be it." She walked back to where originally stood and outstretched her hand and did the "bring it" movement.

I spat out more blood and took a step towards her. My eyes narrowed to slits. I. Was. Not. Weak. I. Am. Not. Weak.

I began to growl and bolted towards the lynx. She leaped back as I attempted to kick her and caught my fist that I threw shortly after my failed kicked. I used my other fist to try once more and she caught it too. Perfect. I suddenly dropped my weight and she was above me. As quick as a fly I kicked her in the stomach and flipped her off me, her grip on my fists non-existent. I spun around and rose to my feet. My eyes cold.

She stood slowly, holding her stomach and hissing. "Come on, Puppy. Show me the worst you can do."

I froze up slightly and took a step back. My gave softening. I wasnt a monster. I pointed to my muzzle than her stomach. I had pretty hard shoes, who's to say what I could of done to her with them. 

She relaxed slightly, seeing I wasnt going to do anymore, though clearly still on edge. "That wasnt to bad." She gruffly said to me. "That was quite the fast thinking you did there. I definitely didn't expect it." As she began to walk to the door leading to the exit of the sparring room she paused and said. "You know, you're pretty fast and have good reflexes aside from that time you got distracted. A bit more practice on your focus and you'll be a pretty good soldier. Just something for a thought. Of course soldiers get weapons, so you'll need more practice with weapons. Who knows what Eggman has laying about for us." She added. With that she left the the room. Leaving me standing alone in the dusty room. I looked to the ground slightly and raised my hand to gingerly touch my scar. Wouldnt want another injury like this.

I sighed and began to walk to the exit. Before I reached it I turned around and looked into the room one last time. Empty. I growled slightly and then left it, slamming it shut. The lights turning dark shortly after.

As soon as I left the hallway I was stuck in a busy area. I weaved through the busy room, trying to find a way out of this tight spot. What the hell was happening? It usually wasnt this busy.

"Hey, Zero!" I heard a familiar chipper voice call out. I winced slightly and looked to where it came from. That stupid bee. "Gadget and Sonic are looking for you, I'm not sure why though. You better go see them as soon as you can."

I huffed but gave the bee a thumbs up and a super forced, and unhappy, grin. He left content and I was happy he was gone. I scanned the room I was currently in and decided to head over to the control room. Maybe they were there with Tails.

I began to make my way back where I came from, this time taking a right turn and going into the control room, where it was just as crowded. It wasnt until I bumped into that bat that I remembered where I was going to in the first place.

She gazed at me for a few moments before finally speaking out. "Zero, you're bleeding."

I shrugged in response. Not like it was hurting anymore.

"You should get that checked out." She tried to press but I waved her off and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I cant force you." She sighed. "Just... please atleast clean off that blood and stop the bleeding." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small handkerchief. "Here." She handed it to me and I smiled as I took it. I dipped my head to her and she let me continue on my way.

I stuffed the handkerchief into my sweater pocket and continue to look about for a blue hedgehog and red wolf.

It didnt take long for me to see the spike ball. I weaved inbetween other Mobians and soon I stood behind them, my gaze fixed on them both. I lightly tapped Sonic on the shoulder and he turned to look at me. "Hey, Ze-" before he could finish he cut himself off and said. "You're, uh... bleeding."

Gadget turned once he heard that and I felt myself get hot with embarrassment. I should of cleaned off that blood.

"Looks dried on." Sonic observed. "Ah, I'm sure you're fine. Anyway, I'm sure Charmy told you we wanted ya, right?" Sonic moved on without a second thought, I could still feel the wolf's gaze on my muzzle.

I nodded and tried to ignore the wolf's prying eyes and focus on Sonic.

"Well, lookie what someone just sent us." He held up a map right to my face, making me recoil back slightly. "Someone sent us a Map with a bunch of locations marked down for different villages and towns that were affected by the war. We're sending seperate small parties down to help!" Sonic told me excitedly. "Since you're all healed up and been sitting about for a couple of months now I figured you might wanna finally get to work on something. Communication would still be a challenge, of course, but if you do go you'll be sent with Gadget's party."

My smile grew wider with each word he said, my tail waving slightly with excitement.

Gadget frowned slightly and asked. "Is that a good idea?"

"Wouldnt know unless we try it." Sonic pointed out. "We shouldnt just let him sit about because he cant communicate well with others." Sonic added to Gadget. "He seems to be very talented and it would be a shame to waste those skills."

Gadget sighed and responded with. "I guess you're right." He looked to me and ran his eyes up and down me. "Please dont push yourself."

I frowned and nodded. I rather not loose this chance to finally have freedom.

"Sweet." Gadget grinned. "You gonna join us?" I nodded almost immediately.

Sonic rolled up the map and said. "Perfect! Everyone will be dispatched for a few months first and then we will all meet up and hold a meeting. We will be deciding whether to stay longer, send groups to new locations or anything of that sort. We will also be discussing progress, as well as any reported casualties." Sonic explained. "This is a very important mission. We need to help these towns and villages. The cities have been doing very well, we can spare a few people to help put these struggling places."

I nodded to Sonic and gave him a smirk and a thumbs up. I got this.

"The Village you'll be going to, Gadget, is called Sapphire Blaze Village. It's quite peaceful and was pretty badly hit by mercenaries and by the war. I trust you to take care of this. It might not seem like a lot, but it is a lot more than you might think." Sonic explained to Gadget. "They are very scared. They only recently finally requested help, with the exception that everyone on the team is trained to protect and that they will work fast. They dont want to raise a fuss."

"Who is going to be my team?" Gadget asked. "Aside from me and Zero, of course."

Sonic tapped his chin and said. "I was thinking Ames, Blaze, Holly, and Silver." He looked to me and Gadget and said. "Amy and Silver trained a bunch of other people how to do first aid and with how badly this place tends to get hit I want to send Amy and Silver. Blaze and Holly tend to not argue and you all will fall into order easily and know where each other rank in this group. Tails will be keeping main contact with you, and when you cant reach Tails, your backup is Shadow, and then if not Shadow, Knuckles, and if not Knuckles, Omega will be the last one and he will carry out the message and get a response to you as soon as possible. You each will be receiving weapons and different equipment for this trek and it's important to note you all will be carrying a lot of heavy stuff. Just consider yourself lucky it's not a far journey." Sonic added with a half-hearted laugh. 

"Sounds good." Gadget gaze Sonic a thumbs up and said. "I'll gather up everyone, fill them in and then we'll get our equipment all ready. When are we supposed to leave?"

Sonic frowned slightly and said. "Everyone else is leaving much later, but tomorrow at dawn please. I want this village dealt with as soon as possible. It's important to add you'll also have to name new officials of the Village while you're there. Best interests at heart, of course, which might be hard to find, which Zero." Suddenly Sonic turned to me. "I think you'll be really good with helping find an official. With your lack of ability to talk it would really bring out the patience in everyone. Of course we dont want to use you, but just keep note of how they react to you, and if they act hostile, dont be afraid to report back to anyone and let them deal with it. The resistance comes first, understood?"

Gadget and I both nodded. With that Sonic dismissed us and we both began to leave Sonic be. 

"I'll go find everyone. Go ahead to the workshop so you can start packing what you need and your weapons." Gadget ordered me. "We'll be there soon to take up the rest. Dont overfill your bag, but dont underfill it. Got it?" I gave him a dip of my head and turned in the direction to the workshop and quickly made my way over to it.

\-------

"You may call me... Infinite... in the breif moments we have together."

I snapped my eyes open and looked around. I frowned slightly and gulped. This is getting irritating.

I rubbed my temple slightly and when I heard a loud bang I slowly turned my head to look in the direction of where it came from. 

"Sorry, Zero." Tails sheepishly apologized. "I tripped."

I just shrugged and waved my hand off slightly.

"Thanks." He smiled, but it vanished quickly. He paused for a moment and said. "You know, this sword has the name Zero engraved on it. Is this your sword?" Tails asked me picking up a curved blue and red sword and showing it to me.

I narrowed my eyes slightly as I tried to remember. I just shrugged and gave him a confused look.

Tails sighed and said. "You see, we've had this thing sitting in here for months and this isn't the first time someone tripped on it. We were hoping to find the owner soon. Maybe holding it will jog your memory? I dont know many people with the name Zero, and in your tussles it looks like you've had some basic training." Tails explained. "I'm just fairly convinced this was yours, but if it is, they will be a lot of questions. Like what ess it doing in Eggman's lab? It was super dusty when we found it. It was clearly there for a while."

I lowered my ears slightly and shrugged once more.

"Body language has never been your thing, has it?" Tails laughed. "I can tell, you dont think you're expressing yourself, but in reality I can see a whole story just in your eyes alone. Now come hold this sword and cut into that pillar." Tails extended the sword out to me and I slowly made my way over to Tails. I examined the sword and looked up to Tails.

"Go on, take it." Tails urged gently. "Even if it isnt yours you can bring it with you, we'll find the owner one day. Not a single Mobian has even made any claim for it. Maybe it's from that village your going to."

He didnt sound hopeful, but alright. I gingerly picked up the sword and waved it a bit. It wasnt all that heavy but I could tell it could do some hefty damage. It had a strong hilt and the blade was well taken care of.

Tails pointed to the pillar behind me and I slowly turned around to face the pillar. I narrowed my eyes and spun the sword before taking a swing at the pillar.

Great. Now the sword is stuck. I planted my foot on the base of the pillar and yanked the sword out, maneuvering it so it would slash Tails.

"Not bad at all." Tails grinned. "I think you should take it with you." 

I smiled and mouthed 'Thank you' to him. Tails gave me a cheery smile and said. "Anytime, Zero! Here's the sheath, wouldnt want you to carry around a sword constantly." Tails laughed, he handed me a Cranberry red sheath and I threw it over my back and slipped the sword into it.

"Speaking of that! I made you some new gear." Tails added. "Sonic wanted you to be prepared since you havent done too much of missions. You've mostly been helping Amy and Silver and all those trainees." I watched curiously as Tails pushed open a huge chest and began digging through it. "You already have that sword, but we also made you something incase you didnt have a weapon." Tails said to me as he dug. I walked over to Tails and tilted my head. "Can you hold these?" He asked me, but before I could respond he started handing me different things. A raspy laugh escaped me, which made Tails' ear flick but he said nothing. It only took him a few minutes but he began to put some things I was holding back and took the left over items I held.

He shooed me back and I carefully walked backwards, didnt want to walk into anything afterall.

"Alright." Tails grinned. "First we have a pair of gloves." He explained, handing me a pair of cranberry coloured gloves with some black tape wrapped around it. I took off th plain black gloves I was wearing and slipped on the new ones, barely even gazing at my injuries claws. I tightened the bandage around the gloves and Tails began to tell me their purpose. "These may look like regular gloves but they're made from a super strong material. I've noticed you dont like to cut back your claws, so I figured I'd make you some gloves that wouldnt be damaged and you can even use your claws while wearing those gloves. Though, I think we'd all prefer for you to not claw anyone." Tails added, exaggerated.

I have him a half smile at his... enthusiasm.

Tails snapped his fingers slightly and turned around and walked to his work bench, his two tails waving about. Whatever he was grabbing it didnt take long. Soon he was back in front of me.

"I made you a new pair of shoes." Tails added. "Those ones you got on seem... really damaged. Didnt want to send you with those on. So put these on." He told me.

I exhaled and took the shoes and examined them. Steel-toed. Nice. They werent too heavy, which was a plus.

"Also do you know when the others will be getting here?" Tails asked. "I've made them some stuff too."

I shrugged and pulled out my notepad. 'Gadget went to get the others first. He sent me up ahead.' I thought for a moment before adding. 'Did you make gear for everyone? How long did you know?'

Tails chuckled uneasily and said. "About two months ago. I only found out about you possibly going two weeks ago, so you dont have quite the impressive stuff, but I tried to make your gear more generalized incase you decided not to go."

'Why such the short notice on our end?' I pressed.

Tails sighed and said. "We meant to tell you all sooner, but things happen. Like finding those new prisons. We had to free them all and then we kinda forgot until we got our map in. As for the village you're going to in particular, they asked for help about four days ago. They needed it asap." Tails explained. "Now put your shoes on."

I slipped my notepad back into my pocket and knelt down to remove my shoes. I quickly undid the new shoes and put them on. A bit big but I wasnt going to complain. I tightened up the laces as much as I could and tied them up. I got and examined them. These werent too bad.

"Alrighty." Tails hummed. "Here you go." He handed me and a utility belt.

I gazed at it and looked at my sword then at Tails.

He frowned slightly and said. "Take off your sword. We can put it on over the belt." He explained.

I nodded and took off the sword and my sweater. I put on the utility belt and then slipped on my sweater. I pulled out my notebook and pen and slipped it into one of the pouches. After I did that I took the sword and it on. I straightened up and looked to Tails.

"You look great." Tails complemented me. "Cranberry red really suits you." 

I smiled shyly and dipped my head in thanks. I really liked it. He may not know it, but he did an amazing job.

"Hey Tails! Zero!" I heard Silver call out. I turned to look in his direction and gave him a wave.

"Wow, looking good, Zero." Silver complemented before going over to Tails. "Got everyone's gear ready?"

"Like... what you're bringing or your gear?" Tails asked, a bit confused.

"Yes." Silver responded with.

"Well luckily the answer is yes to both." Tails laughed. "I still got two more things to give Zero and then I'll start giving you guys your sets."

Silver gave him a thumbs up and said. "Sounds good. I'm going to check and see if the medic trainees are okay to be by themselves." He told us. "Be back in a bit!" He grinned before flying out of the room.

I looked to Tails and tilted my head, my ears pressed back slightly. More?

"Just got your pack and the weapon I made you." Tails reassured me. "Nothing too much. It's important you got plenty of stuff. Never know what you'll run into." Tails added. He pulled out two sais in sheaths. "I'll help out these on, lift your sweater." Tails ordered.

I obeyed and lifted on side of my sweater. Tails placed on sai on the workbench and then began to hook up the sheath to my utility belt. "I's quite a narrow holding pouch for the sai because obviously, so be careful, I also put on a metal loop to hold it in place." Tails explained. "Just hook it onto the handle and it'll stay in place. The sheath has a velcro, and all you do is slip it through your belt and then put the velcro together, and then there is also a metal loop and then a clip, and you just clip it on. Wanna try putting on the other one?" Tails offered.

Why not? I nodded and Tails handed me the other one and held up my sweater. I looked at the sai and then began to slip it through my belt. I pulled it around and connected the velcro together. I then grabbed the metal loop and clip and clipped them together. The metal look was on the belt while the clip was on the sheath. I looked at the handle of the sai and saw the metal loop connected to the handle.

Tails gripped both sais and gave them a slight pull. "Perfect." Tails grinned. "Now all that's left is your pack. Then the supplies are located over there and you can start packing up." He told me.

I nodded and watched the young fox walk behind the work bench and pull out a bag. "You can either clip it onto the belt or you can use the sash and put it over your shoulder."

I looked at the bag and then down at my belt and then at my shoulder. I gently took the bag and rose it over my head. I moved the sword and sash about so that the sword's handle and sheath was sitting just above the bag's sash.

"Looking good!" Tails grinned. "Now give your weapons a try now. Dont want them to get caught on anything."

I nodded and turned to the pillar I had attacked before. I quickly pulled out my sword and held it in a defensive pose, taking a few steps back. I looked to Tails who gave me a thumbs up and I put the sword back where I pulled it from and looked down at the sais. I brought my hands down to where they were resting and used my thumb to pop off the metal loop and swiftly drew out the weapons. They were both pointed outward and I held on higher than the other. I flicked my ear in Tails direction and I heard him say. "Looks like you're all set!" I set the sais back away and slipped on their metal loops.

"You should go pack up your bag." He told me. "Carry as much as you can, but leave some space for things you'll find along the way." He added. I nodded and I watched as Tails pointed to a small pile of assorted things. I walked towards the pile and began to organize through the things.

This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there was a two month timeskip between chapter three and four. It's just to get things started. Throughout that timeskip Zero has been mostly spending his time learning how to be a medic and learning different ways to fight.
> 
> Also sorry this took a bit longer than usual to upload.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is kinda everywhere, I wasnt happy with anything so I just decided to post my favourite one, I wrote so many different versions, which is what took so long, but I'll keep up on the work and start to push this book along! I'm also struggling to write in character atm, but nothing wrong with a few characters being a tad off! They were just in war smh.

"Hey, Zero." I turned my head to look behind me. I watched as Gadget slowly sat down next to me, grunting slightly as he did so. I shifted over a bit to give him more room and gazed into his dark eyes. "I know we have a few more hours before we leave." He broke his gaze from mine and gazed up at the dark sky, directly at the twinkling stars.

I whined out in agreement. I was actually starting to dread this trip as time neared. What if I couldnt help anyone? What if I failed as a resistance member? What if we're too late?

"Well. As I'm sure you've been told, there is no need for a resistance now that the world had been saved, all that we're doing now is rebuilding it." I looked to Gadget and tilted my head slightly. Why was he bringing it up now?

"Well, once the resistance was officially broken up I was thinking of starting a new team, a team to repair the world after every attack. Sonic thinks it's a great idea!" Gadget's eyes lit up as he began to tell me his plan. "I always dreamed of helping others and now I can help a wide range of mobians!" I smiled weakly as Gadget continued on. It was nice that he had plans for his future. "But of course, for something like that, I need a team." Gadget looked down at the ground with a smile.

He turned to me and said. "I know we dont talk a lot, or... communicate a lot, but I was wondering if youd be interested in being a part of the team, you're quite talented and well, I've actually grown used to your quiet presence, it wouldnt feel right to not have you there." He chuckled, elbowing me slightly.

I lowered my ears slightly and breathed out a small laugh. I paused for a moment, considering my options. Would I be interested in something like that? I havent really done much for the resistance.

"You dont have to decide right away." Gadget pointed out. "Just something for you to sit on." Gadget began to stand up.

I stood up quickly and moved quickly to stand in front of him. I smiled warmly. "I'd like to join that very much."

We both froze. I slapped my hands over my mouth and gazed in shock st Gadget, who was just as shocked as me.

"I-" Gadget stammered. "You spoke!" He shouted out, catching the attention of the entire group.

I gazed around and then gazed back at Gadget. I tried to talk again, but just a squeak came out. I snarled slightly and screwed my eyes shut. Focus, but dont overthink it. I relaxed my muscles and began to think about what Gadget said. "So I did." I managed to get out. My voice was probably the most raspy thing I've ever heard.

"That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" I glanced behind me and watched Blaze make her way towards me. "I knew you had it in you." She smiled to me. "It'll take work, but soon, Zero. It went cost much though, pull be able to do it no problem."

I smiled and nodded my head in thanks, but once Blaze stopped speaking Amy began to talk. "Good job, Zero! Keep on working on your voice! It wont sound like that forever either, once you use it more it'll sound like what it was before."

Silver and Holly gave me a thumbs up in response. Everyone was so happy for me.

I looked to Gadget who's smile was the widest thing ever. "You have a nice voice." Was all he said to me. I blushed and looked away.

"Alright, let's not crowd him, I know we're all excited that he started to talk, but he also needs his space, soon he will be communicating with us verbally, so no point in freaking over it too much." Blaze began to shoo everyone away. "Give him some room to breath and continuing trying it out. He may already know how to talk but he still has to get used to it." 

Soon it was just me and Gadget again. "So... you do wish to join?" He asked me, obviously trying to remain calm.

I smiled and forced out a "yes." Talking felt so weird. I dont know if I could do this for the rest of my life. Well. I wasnt no quitter. If everyone else could do it so could I. Not like I'd be saying anything too big, just simple things. No long words, no long explanations. Just... simple things. Nothing fancy. Remember, Zero. Simple is sometimes better, and there is no shame in that.

"This is exciting!" Gadget laughed. "Well. I think you and I should actually start to get to know each other a little bit more, ya know, become friends. We still have to wait a bit longer to leave anyway."

I smiled and settled down, wrapping my tail around my body and gazing at Gadget, tilting my head. "You ask first." I forced out, coughing slightly to clear my throat.

Gadget sat down next to me and leaned back. "Okay... what's your favourite colour?" He asked me. Starting off easy.

I frowned a bit. What was my favourite colour? I pondered for a bit before turning to Gadget. "The uh... purple... that.. is... also...." I stammered, loosing my voice halfway through.

Gadget winced slightly and handed me my notepad.

'Burgundy.' I wrote. I filled the book to show Gadget who smiled and said. "Burgundy is a pretty colour."

So that's how you say it. I lowered my ears slightly. This talking business is hard work.

"Your turn." Gadget smiled. "Ask me anything."

I glanced to Gadget. Anything? I didnt even know what I was curious about.

Suddenly that familiar pang of sadness washed over me. I looked to Gadget and stuttered out. "Do have... fa- fami- family?" Curse this talking stuff. It's impossible.

Luckily for me, Gadget was a) really smart, and b) really understanding, in both ways. His gaze did falter a bit as he answered the question however. "My mother passed when I was young, and my father passed before my brother was born, but my brother is still alive and well. I... hope."

I lowered my ears and tilted my head. I hesitantly reached my hand over and placed a hand on his back. Rubbing it slightly. "Thank you." Gadget sighed.

He looked at me and asked. "What about you, do you have a family, erm. That you remember that is."

My mind began to wander. Who was my family? Those voices. "I voices for ones I cared." I stammered out. "I no re-re-re-re member if family." I hated this.

Gadget laughed slight and asked. "You remember voices of people you cared for, but you're unaware if they are family or not?"

I nodded, Gadget smiled. "If you cared for them I'm sure they were your family, biological or not. Also, you know, you already know how to talk, it's quite surprising you're struggling this much, not that I mind." He added quickly. "Just an observation."

I looked down at my hands and said. "Some... times... I forget how to say words. Talk... is hard." 

Gadget looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling. "Keep at it. This is only your first time talking in months. It'll take a bit of getting used to."

"I'm avoiding big words." I said. "Small words be a good start."

"Like that!" Gadget clapped his hands together. I flinched back slightly and tilted my head. "When you were focusing on speaking you spoke quite naturally. I think you're thinking in it hard. I know it's a challenge to try not to focus on it, especially when you can only focus on it since people will be pointing it out, but remember, you've been writing and thinking in the same language, you didnt forget it. You're just overthinking it." Gadget reassured me.

I'm just overthinking it. I gazed up at the sky and said. "Time leave."

"You're right." Gadget sighed. "Alright team!" He shouted. "Time to move out." I stood up slowly and rolled my shoulders, I opened one of my pouches on my belt and slipped a water bottle into it. The small team soon grouped together awkwardly before Gadget pulled out the map and began to lead us in the direction of the village.

I watched as everyone began to group together, Amy and Holly walking side by side and chatting about all sorts of different things and then Blaze and Silver were walking side by side behind the group, they seemed to be joking, yet not at the same time. It was scary.

I hesitantly walked over to Gadget and smiled shyly. "Hi, Gadget." I squeaked out.

He leaped up into the air and turned around to look at me, his eyes wide. After a few moments we bursted out laughing.

"Sorry." Gadget managed to get out. "I didnt recognize your voice, gonna take some time to get used too."

We both managed to stop laughing and I looked directly at him. "How are you?" I asked. Dont overthink it, Zero. Even though I'm doing it right now.

"I'm doing alright, aside from that little scare you gave me." He added work a toothy grin.

I smiled warmly and joked. "Well someone had to make sure you're aware of your surroundings."

Holy shit. I did it! I said a big word!

Gadget's gaze lit with happiness but he didnt show it other than his eyes. "Well did I pass?"

"With flying colours." I chuckled.

Gadget grinned and we both fell into a silence as we walked side by side, our tails occasionally hitting each other, which is infact a slight nuisance.

"Sooooo..." Gadget trailed off. He flicked his ear and sighed. "Nervous?"

I looked to him. "What for?"

"This... mission. It's your first one, arent you nervous? Against Infinite and fighting for our world back... I was so scared. Though granted this one isn't anywhere near as bad as what I had to face, but that doesnt make it any less stressful." He explained. "Plus you're... well... you have your own demons that you're currently fighting."

I lowered my ears and nodded slowly. "Yeah. I actually started to dread this trip the longer I had to wait." I explained. "I'm sure it wont be as bad as I'm making it seem to be. So long as I dont loose my head."

Gadget gazed at me and said. "That's a good answer. Remember you can always confide in us."

I nodded my head. "Thank you."

Gadget scanned my face, making me feel really self-conscious. What was he looking for?

"You remind and sound like someone. I cant put my finger on who, though." Gadget hummed.

"You can only be so unique." I mumbled.

"There is always atleast one feature of someone that is totally different and unique. I'm sure itll come to me one day. Who knows." Gadget laughed. "Maybe you secretly are them. Maybe it's an old friend!"

"Or worst enemy." I muttered darkly.

Gadget looked to me with worry in his eyes. "Why would you think that?" He asked me. "Surely, Zero, you know you're not some evil villian destroying this whole world."

I looked to him and waved my gloved hand. "No reason. I'm just thinking aloud. I dont recall destroying this world." I chuckled. "And if I did, atleast there were few people to put a stop to it and call me an idiot."

Gadget looked thoughtful and then laughed. "There's no way you could be a villian. I think your memory loss is getting you worried. Wouldn't we of recognized you by now?"

"That's true, I guess." I chuckled. "Happy to be confirmed to not have destroyed this world." 

"Happy to be an assistance." Gadget patted my back before looking around. "It's quite a beautiful clearing here."

Him saying that actually made me stop walking and look around. I havent really been taking in our surroundings, which I probably should. Never know when someone, or something, might leap out and attack you. I could stare at this forest forever. I was acutely aware of Gadget waiting for me, and Amy and Holly passing me. They both casting a glance at me as they went around me before continuing their conversation.

Where we currently were was a trail, but it was a large clearing of forest, a few fallen logs and varying debris from the war, which makes me wonder how they managed to get in here. The grass was quite long and there was a huge flat rock jutted out, where trees lined the outline. I walked towards the rocks and very lightly stepped on it. I gazed at the most and the gray rock before continuing on and stopping at the edge of it. I lowered my ears as I realized how high up we are. It was such a gradual rise. I didnt even realize how much we traveled. I pulled out my water bottle and unscrewed it and took a sip as I watched the forest. I shook my head and broke my gaze from it and looked behind me. They were all waiting for me.

I bolted towards them, stopping just in time to not collide with them and took a couple steps back, a shy smile planted on my face. "Sorry." I squeaked out.

Silver was the first to respond. "It's alright, Zero." He told me.

Blaze spoke up shortly after. "You've been stuck inside for so long, we actually expected you to look around and explore a bit."

"Hehe.... yeah..." I trailed off. Stuck inside for so long. I narrowed my eyes as I remember the last time I was outside.

Pain. Smoke. Destroyed everything. And... I looked to Gadget. Gadget. Gadget was there. He spoke to me. He made me feel not alone. There was someone with me. I wouldnt of died alone.

I shook my head violently and smiled. "Well, let's not let me waste anymore daylight! C'mon! We have a village to reach!" I yipped. I raced ahead of the group and spun around to face them. My tail curled up, it could almost hit my head.

They all hesitated before Silver laughed. "You're on, Jackal!" Silver started to glow a cyan light and soon flew in front of me. He circled around me a few times before I batted him away.

Blaze giggled and said. "I'll stay behind and make sure we have everyone."

Amy looked to Blaze and said. "Well poor choice! I don't plan on loosing!"

"Neither do I!" Holly, Silver, and I all said at the exact same time.

"You guys wont last a second against me." Holly grinned, her tail waving.

Gadget exchanged a glance. "I... should be leading. I'm the one who knows where we are going." He pointed out.

"It's a trail." I deadpanned. "If there's a fork we'll wait."

Gadget frowned and furrowed his brows. "Just dont go too far ahead, stay within sight."

The adventurous group huffed but agreed. I spun around and bolted off, skidding under fallen trees and jumping over branches.

"Hey! No fair!" I heard Silver shout.

"No fair? You get to use powers!" Holly shouted back, and I could hear Amy dying of laughter.

I skidded to a stop and looked behind me. I began to trot back but I almost collided with Silver as I did so.

"Oh hi!" Silver laughed.

"Hello." I grinned. "Fancy seeing you here."

Silver looked behind him and said. "They might be a moment, Amy is finding... weird things funny." He sighed. He turned to look at me. "But you dont mind waiting, right?"

"Not particularly." I shrugged, sitting down on the trail.

"Oh good, me neither." Silver smiled back. "So, Zero." He began. "What do you think?"

"The forest is beautiful." I answered, I could feel my happiness rise as I gazed around the peaceful woods. I'd have to come back here often.

"No, I meant talking. You've seem to of gotten used to it pretty well." Silver expanded.

I frowned. I havent really even thought about me speaking, I kinda just been doing it. "I... uh..." I began. "Think it's..." I stopped again and frowned once more. My lips drawn in a fine line. "It's something that I over.... think easily." I finally managed to get out.

Silver chucked and said. "I noticed. You're doing amazing so far."

"Tha-" Before I could finish we were cut off by the rest of the group joining us.

"Hey Silver!" Blaze smiled. 

"Hiya, Blaze!" Silver stood up and walked over to him.

I looked to the rest of the group and waved to them, who all waved back. Holly was patting Amy's back.

"So what was do funny?" I asked.

"I kept tripping over roots." Gadget grumbled.

"You could be a comedian." I joked. I scanned him up and down and then added. "Or a professional of tripping over roots." 

"Shush you!" Gadget tapped me on the head, which resulted in me flinching slightly but quickly straightening back up.

"I'm convinced he likes to hear Amy laugh and did it so she would be happy." Holly spoke. "Which I dont blame him for."

Amy rolled his eyes playfully and said. "I know I've been stressed but you guys dont have to potentially hurt yourself just to make me laugh."

"We want this to be an amazing rebuilding." Blaze giggled slightly. "We dont want to loose our leader to a few loose roots." 

"I'm with Blaze." Silver said. "On purpose or not, it was sweet of you to attempt to make Amy laugh, or accidentally do it, but we still kinda need you, Gadget." He ended it with a slight chuckle.

"I can take a hint." Gadget smiled. "Now, let's keep pressing forward. We'll set up camp soon, but let's stop messing around and actually work on getting to our target. We dont want them to think we're ignoring them, or avoiding them."


	6. Chapter Six

"Hello?" Amy quietly called out. It was quite a long trip, with Gadget getting them lost a couple of times, but they eventually found the village. Or what was left of it.

What we saw was a village in complete ruins, nothing stood tall, it was all fallen and destroyed. I winced looking at it.

"Hey, Zee." The voices were back. But I could... also... see... a once restored village and a few Jackals. I tilted my head and watched. One of them looked exactly like me, except younger.

"Hey Aliana!" Young me greeted the female pup that ran towards... him? Me? "What's up?"

"Your dad called for a meeting!" She informed him. "C'mon!" She grinned before running off in the direction she came.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Mini me shouted, before chasing after Aliana.

"Oi, Zero! Did you hear any of that!" I was distracted by Holly snapping fingers in my face, making me flinch back. I spun around to gaze at the team who were all staring at me, their expressions held concern and confusion.

"Uh... no. I didnt." I sheepishly admitted.

"We're going to split into groups and see if we can find anyone." Gadget explained. "You're coming with me, Silver and Amy are another group and Holly and Blaze are the last group."

"That sounds good." I nodded.

"Good. Let's split." Gadget grinned.

I watched as the others went in other directions before following after Gadget. 

"We're looking for any clues or survivors." Gadget explained to me as we headed northeast. "Anything useful. This should be the correct village, but after war they're probably in hiding, think of when we found you."

"I wasnt hiding." I protested against that thought.

"Not with that injury you werent." Gadget laughed darkly. "It's a miracle you're still alive. So many lives lost before my very own eyes, before your own eyes as well, I bet. Your brain is probably trying to block out those memories so you dont relive the pain." He seemed to be... opening up to me.

I gazed across the burnt ruins and sighed loudly.

"Sorry." Gadget suddenly growled, making me flinch. Never heard him growl before. "I didnt mean to put that on you." 

"No!" I immediately objected. "It's fine. Everyone needs to vent a little. And friends often vent to one another."

"Friends?" Gadget repeated.

"Yeah!" I smiled. Why were our roles reversed? Usually I'm in Gadget shoes and Gadget is in mine.

Gadget suddenly lightened up again and declared. "You're right! Of course. Thank you, Zero. Sorry. It's just... the word friends.... It reminds me of when I fought Infinite."

I tilted my head in confusion. "What? How?"

"I was just one of Sonic's friends who fought against him, but Infinite also always seemed so lonely. Even with Eggman, he seemed to stay away from them. I wonder if maybe I was able to talk to him, maybe I'd be able to change things. He could of lived and become a great ally to us." Gadget looked to me and said. "Ah, but we cant change the past. And after everything Infinite has done... I dont think I could let him live even if he was alive still."

A lump began to form in my throat. It suddenly felt hot. Gadget had a right to feel that way, but why did it effect me? I didnt care. I looked to Gadget and asked. "Do the others feel the same way?"

Gadget frowned then shrugged. "No clue. I'll have to ask them. As far as we're aware Infinite is dead. The closest thing to resemble him is you." Gadget looked at me, scanning my body up and down. "And I have a hard time believing you're the war criminal who's killed thousands."

"Then why do I feel like I am?" I whispered to myself. I was do focused on out conversation I tripped over an upturned root. My face slamming right into the padded down dirt, it hurt. I tried to save myself but I was just s tad to late and now my arms rested in front of my face and under my chin.

"Zee! Are you okay?" Gadget raced over and began to look me over, his face filled with nothing but worry.

"Zee!" That girl... Aliana was her name, was it not? "Zee, are you okay? That was quite a hit you took." I watched as a small group of Jackals ran towards me, my vision blurring s bit.

"Zee?" I could hear Gadget getting more and more worried as I didnt respond to him. "Zero! Listen to my voice please, dont black out. Stay focused."

I looked to where Gadget should be but I saw nothing. No worried red wolf friend, just trees and houses. I moved my head slightly, the blurry remained, I felt blackness take over my mind. Terror filled me as I couldnt see. I shot out my arm and tried to grab that female jackal. "Aliana!" I breathed out. "Help me. I'm slipping into darkness again!"

I felt nothing. I heard nothing. I soon feel unconscious, trapped in terror and fear. I couldnt fight it off, the darkness was so... welcoming... like it was those... months ago... darkness.  
\---------

"Zero is far too much of a not so villainy name." A doctor. I woke to see a doctor... the doctor... Doctor... The Doctor... Doctor Eggman.

I felt panic course through me but I couldnt move. I was glued in place. I began to struggle, yet also it was all still. Why couldnt I move?

"But I like the name." I said. What? I didnt speak. I suddenly began to feel myself move. Just small steps. "Zero was my birth name and I wouldnt trade it for the world."

"That's really ironic to say." Doctor Eggman scoffed. "Zero doesnt strike fear into people the same way other names could."

"It's not the name that strikes fear, but the holder of the name." I argued.

"Silence, Mutt!" Eggman shouted suddenly. I flinched back and took a few steps back. I flattened my ears and narrowed my eyes but said nothing.

"Dont give me that look." Eggman snapped. "I've been getting that look for as long as I can remember."

"Apologies." I scowled. "Dont call me a mutt however. I'm not some dog."

"Jackal, Dog, same difference." The Doctor scoffed. He looked to me and scoffed. "We'll deal with you temper later, for now we need a new name. I know you think you're hurting because you lost your family or whatever the hell they were to you, but I have a cure to help you forget about them and focus on my- I mean our goal."

I felt my lips peel back. "I dont wish to forget them."

"Must you be so stubborn?" The Doctor huffed. "Cubot, Orbot!" He shouted, turning to his two robot companions who jumped back slightly, shaking a little as they did their best to stand still.

"Prepare the Phantom Ruby!" He ordered them. "Be sure to not touch it. It will suck your energy out of you and use it." He added which made me step back slightly. What?

"Now..." Eggman looked to me and grinned. "Infinite. Let me intro-"  
\-----------

I awoke gasping for air, my chest raising and falling rapidly as I tried to get air into my body. I curled my tail around myself and quickly took in my surroundings. There was the team I came with, a Gadget in near tears, a Amy pacing back and forth, a Silver trying to calm Gadget, a Holly and Blaze just sitting by me quietly, though as soon as I awoke they both gripped my sides and held me steady as I began to quiver.

I looked at where I was. A small little shack, or something. There was a small group of Jackals, I narrowed my eyes trying to see if any if them were Aliana, but alas none were the female angel who was guiding me through this crazy thing called life.

"Zee!" Gadget shouted suddenly. As if he just realized I was now awake. He ran over to me and tackled me into a bear hug.

"Give him space!" Blaze protested, immediately trying to seperate Gadget from me while Holly unfortunately got caught in the hug.

Amy and Silver both awkwardly made their way to me and stood in front of me. "It's good to see you're awake." Silver spoke first. "If it wasnt for your constant noises you made we would if thought you had left us."

"Yeah, try not to randomly faint on us again. I didnt even get the chance to clobber you in with my hammer." Amy tried to joke. But all I got from this was that this tiny hedgehog carries... a hammer around with her? Apparently it makes a good weapon though.

"I'm sor-" I choked out. It hurts to talk. So much. What did I just see? I looked to the small group of Jackals who were not even looking at me, rather everywhere over me.

"Those are members of the village we were looking for. They rule under a brave leader named Dart. He's actually on his way now as we speak. They helped us with you." Gadget explained, Blaze finally successfully got him off of me. Humour lit in her eyes.

"It's a nervous time." She told me. "We were sonworried for your health, we didnt know what to do, head injuries are not something to mess with."

"How long was I out?" I croaked out, peeking at the purple she-cat.

"About three days." She answered without hesitation. "You barely moved or made noises the first two days, it's a wonder you started now."

"Are you okay?" Amy asked. "Aside from you just fainting that is." She added. "Obviously that isnt good."

"Yeah.. just... a weird dream... memory thing." I answered hesitantly.

"Youre starting to get your memories back?" Silver blurted out excitedly. "That's amazing news!"

I lowered my right ear as he shouted before flicking it back up. "Kinda, I'm so confused."

"Of course your will be." Gadget smiled. "You're only getting parts and bits. Once you start to recover more and more youll be able to connect them together."

I gazed at the ground before Gadget asked randomly. "Who's Aliana? You said that name and tried to reach out before you fainted."

"I dont know." I turned my head away and answered his question. "She's someone I keep seeing. She seemed to be important to me." I looked up the ceiling before saying. "I wish I knew who sh-"

I was interrupted by a loud, and probably mad, voice. "These are the Resistance members their leader sent?"

Everyone looked to see another Jackal, like was this just a small village of Jackals? I've never seen, or heard of that before.

"Hello." My teammates all greeted him at the exact same time. Did they all plan for this without me?

"Hi?" I mumbled out.

The.. I think he's Dart? Looked to everyone and narrowed his eyes at me, which made me shift about uncomfortably.

"State your names and ranks." He ordered immediately.

"Im Silver, Im a medic." Silver spoke out. He held Dart's cold gaze without flinching.

"Amy Rose. I'm also a medic." Amy went next, she almost extended her hand before pulling it back. Gazing up at him, trying to mimic Silver's way of greeting him.

"Gadget. I'm a rescuer." Gadget introduced himself. "And the current leader of this party that stands before you." He added.

Blaze looked to Holly and then to Dart. "I'm Blaze. I'm a messenger and a soldier." Huh. I didnt know that. Now I'm curious to what Holly is now.

"Rescuer. Holly is my name." Holly spoke coldly, her distrust struggling to remain out of her voice and eyes.

Soon everyone was looking at me. What was I? I gulped and shakily said. "I- I- I am Zero. I'm a m- m- medic in training."

Gadget gave me an encouraging thumbs up and Silver and Amy smiled at me warmly.

"I am Dart. The lord of this village." Dart introduced himself. "However. I must ask, why so many medics?"

"We sent extras because we feared many may be injuries. But I can assure you that all our medics are trained in other means. Zero, Amy, and Silver are all talented fighters and Amy and Silver know how to build, Amy also had much knowledge from around the world and was our second-in-command at the Resistance." Gadget responded calmly.

"Aside from being a fighter what other redeeming roles does this Zero have?" Dart asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

Why was I such a problem? "Aside from randomly fainting that is." Dart added dryly. I could tell Silver was biting back his tounge while everyone else is calm.

"Zero has the most potential we've ever seen. He has incredible hearing and can seemingly sense danger with no issue. His senses are some of the best I've ever seen, well. Spare for his sight." Gadget said coolly, holding out a hand to lightly brush against Silver's arm, to calm him. Or say he's got this. I dont know. Body language is weird.

Dart looked to me before asking me. "What's wrong with your sight?"

"I'm half-blind. But it does not effect my daily life in any way and causes me no issue. I've had it for as long as I can remember, which isnt saying much, and is no issue to what I can do. It changes nothing about my abilities except my sight." I answered.

Dart nodded and said. "Very well. I shall show you all to your living quarters. You can get settled but tomorrow we will be starting work immediately. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Everyone said at the same time.

Once Dart was out of earshot, talking to his villagers or whatever he called them I heard Silver mumble under his breath. "Does he have a problem with a jackal not under his rule?" 

"No problem, though I dont think we should leave Zee alone with him. He seems to have a problem with his mere presence. Imagine if he was stuck working with him." Blaze muttered back, which Gadget nodded in agreement.

I gulped and looked to the members of this village. Why was I such a problem to them? Was it because I'm a jackal?

....

...

Do...

Do they know who I am?

....

I cant be...

"What if this is where I'm from and they know who I am?" I quietly asked myself, but judging by Holly turning to look at me she had heard me. "What if I didnt something so bad... and then just want to be sure I'm worth not throwing in prison?"

"What if you're overthinking this? I'm sure you didnt do anything wrong." Holly tried to reassure me, patting my shoulder.

I turned my body to her and shoved my muzzle to her's, making her back away slowly. "What if you're wrong? What if I am evil? What if I destroyed this village? We know nothing about me! I dont know anything about me!" Me raising my voice caught everyone else's attention and everyone's eyes lit with shock.

Holly hissed at me. "Keep it down. And get back on the ground."

What? I looked down and realized something. I was floating. "Help!" I yipped out.

Silver began to use his powers and circle around me before tapping me on the shoulder. "Try and relax and focus on being on the ground. Think of it's feeling an-"

"Ouch!" I cried out as I crashed onto the cold, hard, unforgiving, floor. I pulled my arms under my body and hissed out in pain as I attempted to stand.

"And dont forget to focus on floating down." Silver finished with exasperated tone, and a half grin and an eyeroll. He floated down as Holly and Blaze offered their hands to helpp me up, which I gladly took.

"Thank you." I laughed awkwardly. Pulling myself up with the help of the two ladies.

"What was that?" Gadget asked.

"Did you know you could do that?" Amy added to Gadget's question. "How long could you do that for? Does it correspond to your emotions? Are they similar to Silver's powers? Or completely different?"

"Could you possibly do it again?" Gadget added in.

Holly looked to them and then to me and said. "I cant deny that I'm not curious."

Blaze seemed to have other worries on her mind. "Uh... guys?" She spoke softly. It was no surprise when they breezed over her and continued to bombard me with questions of how, when, why, how long, any question you could think of the four were asking me.

Blaze looked to the group again and repeated louder. "Guys!"

The group looked to her and tilted their heads. I lowered my ears and looked to the other mobians in the room and noticed Dart's look of pure terror and everyone's shock.

"It cant be..." one of the Jackal's finally spoke, which like... talk about a delayed reaction, or maybe the writer is just bad at writing multiple people. Pick your favourite.

Dart took a few steps back and growled. "I knew it the moment I set eyes on him."

One of their eyes lit up in joy and they looked like they were about to cry. "Zero! It is the same Zero! We've missed you so much! Your Father has been beating himself up about your disappearance! He'll be so happy to see you! And-... wait... if yours The Zero... then where are the others?"

"Shut up, Ruby!" Dart snarled at the ecstatic jackal.

This Ruby lowered his ears and whined out a 'Sorry'.

I looked to my friends before looking back at the people. "So I am from here?" I asked Ruby, he seemed to be the only one willing to talk to me.

Dart growled out a warning but Ruby nodded. "Yeah, you, Chase, Knight, Ebony, and Aliana all disappeared on day. You guys were best friend so we assumed you all left together."

Aliana.... my eyes widen in shock. Aliana... she's... all those jackals I see.. they must be... my old friends...

I looked to Dart and said as calmly and quietly as I could. "Can you please show us to our sleeping quarters? The sooner we settle the sooner we can work."

Ruby whined out at my disregard of him but I cant stand to think of it right now. So much is happening and right now I need to focus on my friends and doing my job. Not my past.

"Uh-hem. Of course I can." Dart shoved Ruby out of the way. "Please follow me."

Why did they recognize me when I sstarted floating? I must if had this ability for a long time if they knew it was me when I did that... but that also explains why Dart didnt seem to like me... but... why did me and my former friends leave? And what happened to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always had a bad case of pushing books along in starting stages, usually chapter 3, but I do n o t want to write another 42 chapter book, which this will probably be more than that, so I'm trying to pick up the pace more. But helpful Vylad shall basically say the important things for you guys
> 
> \- Zero is starting to float a bit. Mysterious powers? He has seemed to have them for a while, though he doesnt recall them  
> \- This village is where he came from. His father is mentioned to be still living, Mother's condition is unknown  
> \- fainted after tripping, which damn.  
> \- Starting to unlock more of his past  
> \- Dart does not seem to like him in the slightest  
> \- Ruby seems to know more than he is letting on
> 
> I'm going to start more work on the relationships and showing them working on the village. I do want for these relationships to feel more natural rather than forced


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than theSrest but mostly just a filler chapter! I've been struggling on this chapter for a bit so I'm not completely happy with it, but here it is!

"What do you think?" Gadget asked me. "You've been on edge since the whole ordeal." 

I looked to the friendly wolf and forced a smile, but it faltered and my gaze fell back down once more. "I'm just worried for what the future holds." I admitted. "Did I just mess everything up?"

Gadget looked out the entrance and suggested. "Why dont we go for a walk? Clear your head." He added with a smile. "We can do something fun before we work on rebuilding, plus maybe something will jog your memory."

I looked to Gadget and nodded slowly. "Sure, that sounds nice." Memory. I lowered my ears but followed Gadget out of the building.

As we walked through the ruins of the city, or shoes crunching against the dead leaves, the sound was kinda nice. Like I could imagine playing in them, having fun, running about with friends and family.

Gadget breathed out quietly and sighed. He looked to me and asked. "So, how are you? And you don't have to lie."

I gulped slightly and stopped in my tracks, staring down at the cold, hard, dirt. "Honestly." I sighed out, I raised my head and looked directly into Gadget's eyes. "I'm really confused." I admitted. "I just feel like I learnt so much without learning anything at all and all it does is leave bigger questions amd worries in my head."

Gadget gently placed a hand on my shoulder and said. "That's understandable, dont ever think it's not." I flicked my ear towards Gadget and he continued. "It sounds like they dont know you as well as we all might be hoping and that's okay. No matter what, Zero. You are our friend and always will be. Okay?"

I lowered my ears once more and asked. "What if I'm not as good as we all think I am?"

Gadget chuckled and said. "Well you're not Infinite so I think we can handle a little mischief." His tone was warm but it felt cold to me. I'm not Infinite... if he's so certain why can't I be?

"But what if I am? I dont know who I am or was." I asked shakily. "I'm... afraid to learn to learn what I am... who I was... what if I find something I don't want to know?"

"It must be tough." Gadget sighed. "Not knowing who you are or what you've done, but Zero, in my time of knowing you, you've been so nice and compassionate. I find it hard to believe you're a ruthless and cold villian like Infinite. So dont worry about that probability. It's weird that you bear such a close resemblance but you could always just be related to him in some way."

"But what if I am." I forced out, my ears flat against me head. "He's so heartless. I can't imagine if I've done what he's done..." I trailed off. "I can't imagine hurting others like he did."

"Doesnt that prove you're a different person from him?" Gadget began. "You are so worried about being him you dont even consider not being him. Now come on. We should continue our walk, we can talk and walk at the same time." He smiled softly. It was so reassuring.

I nodded numbly and forced my legs to move, the leaves' crunch didn't quite feel or sound the same as it used too. Was it the tone shift? The raising fear? The lack of wonder? Whatever it was I wanted it gone. I just want the walk to go back to normal.

"Try not to overthink it." Gadget spoke up again after around thirty minutes of an uncomfortable silence. I turned my head to look at the red wolf, though he eyes remained glued on the ground. "It is suspicious, yes, but you two are not the same. You're Zero. He's Infinite. Sure you have crazy powers like he did, but your powers are natural, Infinite's were from a ruby." I looked down to my chest but didnt say anything. I just tightened my bandana and continued to listen to the wolf talk. It was soothing. "You two arent the same." Gadget said firmly. "There's no way."

I stopped and looked at Gadget and very coldly asked. "Are you trying to convince me or you?"

Gadget stopped too and turned to look at me. He blinked slowly before looking up at the sky. "I don't know." He admitted. "But no matter, I will believe you are good. Even if you were Infinite you must have a good reason. You dont seem like someone to act out of line without good reason."

"So you think I am?" I asked, my ears slowly lowering.

Gadget looked back at me and said coolly. "I don't. But you seem to think you are, even though you're so uncertain, I can see it in your eyes. You think you're bad when you're not. In turn you're making my skeptical of my thoughts even though I am fairly confident that you're not. You're lost and confused and just want to know something about your past self no matter what kind of straws you have to grasp."

I blinked and looked up at the darkening sky. "Then why do I think it's him?"

"Most logical thought to you, I guess. You wake after a war, no memory of who you are and you find out there was a war criminal of the same species as you and you just think it makes sense for you to be him. Grasping at straws."

I flattened my ears flat against my head and my eyes rounded with sorrow. "Do I have the heart to hurt as many people as he did?" I asked myself quietly. As a cold wind blew by, I stuck my hand out to block some of it before turning to look at Gadget. He was shivering.

I stared at my fur and then back at the wolf. "Come on." I murmured, barely hearable. "I think it's time to head back to the others."

"We dont have too." Gadget argued. "We can spend more time outside. It's nice out here." His fur was prickling despite his words.

I frowned and rolled my eyes slightly. "Gadget..." I sighed. "We're going back." I stated firmly. "No arguments or buts." I looked to the wolf and snarled out. "Got it?"

Gadget didnt look at me but stammered out. "O-okay..."

I blinked and smiled. "Alright. Let's go. We dont want you catching a cold." I walked over to Gadget and slightly turned him around and wrapped my arm over his shoulder. Slowly leading him back to the hut. "You don't have to be strong for everyone." I told him. "It's okay to admit when you need something."

"I saved the world." Gadget declared. "I shouldnt show weakness."

'You're weak! Pathetic.' A sharp pain.

I jumped back at the flash that shot through my mind. Gadget looked at me concerned and I lowered my head, avoiding his worried gaze. "I'm sorry." I choked out. "Let's just go back to the others. But just know, you saved the world. Isnt that enough? You should be allowed to show yourself being normal. There's nothing wrong with it, no matter how much people say there is."

Gadget looked down and then placed a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you, Zero. Don't think you're any different. You can show your true self always. We wont judge you. There's only one you."

"Only if you do the same. Dont think your advice doesnt apply to you either." I smiled.

Gadget laughed coldly and said. "Nothing gets over your head, eh?"

I grinned and pushed him slightly. "Someone needs to make sure you're all okay because clearly you guys arent doing thay yourselves." 

Gadget's eye lit up slightly and a small smiled appeared on his features. "Thank you, Zee."

Zee....


	8. Chapter Eight

A flinch. A burning pain. A hard hit. "You were gifted these abilities! Use them!" A shout. "You are a savior. Can't you see that?" Pain.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" A scream. It was filled with terror. 

"Why was the weakest, most pathetic, mor idiotic one of all chosen for this role?" Taunts. 

I tossed my head, my tail curled. Wake up. It was just a dream. Just a dream. 

"Zee?" A voice... not from the dream. A shake. "Zee?" It was more panicked this time.

"Zero!" Another voice shouted. It sliced through my dream and I woke up, my body shooting up in terror and sweat rolling down my body. My eyes were wide with terror. I lowly looked over to see Blaze, Silver, and Gadget standing by my bedside.

I have a half-hearted smile and they all exchanged an uneasy glance. "We'll go on ahead." Silver broke the dreaded silence first. "C'mon, Blaze. Amy and Holly could use our help."

Gadget remained still next to me as I watched the other two slowly leave the room. I blinked slowly then looked to the short-furred wolf.

"You were screaming and crying." Was the first words he uttered out of his mouth. "We were all so worried. The wolf looked to the jackal and sighed. "Please, Zee, talk to me about it? I know we don't know each other that well, but I cant stand to see you suffering in silence.

"It was just a bad dream." I responded calmly. "Nothing else to it." I added turning to gaze at Gadget.

Gadget frowned and sighed, his head lowered. "I know you're confused and scared. I know these new powers of yours have you hesitant, but if you bottle up all your emotions you won't be helping anyone, Zee, I can assure you of that."

"How do I tell people what I'm feeling when I dont even know what I'm feeling." I asked, my gaze feel down to the floor, blinking away any tears threatening to spill over.

"You just try." Gadget smiled. "Now come on, we have a village to rebuild." I watched Gadget stand up and I pushed myself off the bed and walked around Gadget, my tail curled up slightly, making Gadget laugh slightly.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I'm sorry, it's just weird to see you curl your tail like a husky." He apologized.

I smiled and flicked at ear before saying. "Maybe I'll do it more often." I looked to Gadget who too had a smile.

Without anymore words we slipped out of the building and I fell behind Gadget as he led the way through the town. Taking us to see the leader.

"None of them speak much about who you were, except Ruby. He seems to want to only talk about you." Gadget randomly brought up. I flicked my ear and looked to Gadget as he continued. "He said he recognized you in the news and couldnt believe you cause it. He also said he's overjoyed that you're back to your normal self."

"What?" I questioned. Gadget shrugged in response and I stopped walking and looked at my gloved hands. My vision blurred slightly and it was like I was transported.

I gazed around and blinked slowly as I tried to focus on where I was. I was in a building. A cold, dark, haunting, building.

I curled my tail slightly and snarled, my ears lowering slightly. As I continued to gaze around I spotted a doctor approaching me. Doctor Eggman.

"Infinite." He spoke coldly. "Infinite." He repeated, every syllable he took a step closer. "Infinite."

I couldnt speak, couldnt respond. I slowly began to step backwards, my upper lip peeled back as I snarled at the man in front of me.

"Infinite!" He snapped. With that harsher tone it was like I snapped. My vision went red. He hurt me. Hurt me. Caused me pain.

My eyes widened slightly. No. I cant think like that. He didnt hurt me. No one hurt me. I don't know who this is. But I obviously do. He appears in my head. I remember this room. He calls me Infinite.

I finally found my voice, it cracked as I screamed as loudly as I could. "I am not Infinite! I am Zero! Zero! Z-E-R-O! Not Infinite. I never was and never will be." I collapsed to the ground pulling my ears down and trying to ignore the tears and the stinging in my chest. "Just make it stop." I whined. "I don't want to remember. I don't need to remember."

"Zero?" I was aggressively shook and I felt myself gasp loudly as I stared ahead in terror. I shakily let go of my ears and stared at a shaken, red wolf.

"Heh." He laughed awkwardly, but I could see the terror in his eyes.

My ears raised up and I laughed awkwardly as well.

"Zero..." Gadget stopped and stared at my face. He looked around and then looked at me. "Nevermind. It doesnt matter."

I tilted my head and said. "No it's fine. I'm sorry... I didnt mean to blank out again."

"Are you positive you don't want to head back to the Resistance Base?" Gadget gently tried to suggest. "I mean... this is becoming quite constant, and we dont really have the time to deal with it always." He admitted. "I dont mind, but Dart sure as hell will." He quickly added. "I want you to get your memories back... no matter what we have to deal with... but Dart doesnt seem fond of you. He knows you and obviously doesnt like you."

"No." I swallowed. I stood up shakily, Gadget attempting to help me up but I slapped his hand off. "I'll head back to the Base." I choked out. "I'm practically useless afterall, and no need to start tensions between Dart and the Resistance."

"Zero-" Gadget tried to start but I cut him off.

"The others can handle my random faintings and flashbacks. Now is a bad time. I see that. I can't be any help and I'm sorry to of wasted your time. I'll be packing my things now."

"Wait!" Gadget called out. I looked to him with hollow eyes. He took a step back and lowered his ears. "Infinite... you... did you know him?" He asked.

"I don't know." I admitted. "All the more reason to stay in the base. If I am, or did know him they might wish to execute me or something like that."

"They would never!" Gadget argued.

"Killing thousands is something no one else has done. It takes an army to do that and he holds that number above his own head. It's all different in a war." I snapped. "Stop pretending this isnt a possibility. It is totally possible I am Infinite. What evidence is there to say I'm not?"

"Your memories." Gadget whined. "You two could just be very similar."

"Pft." I laughed coldly. "What do you know about his personal life?" I argued back. "You're holding onto this illusion that it isnt possible for your friends to be evil and twisted and it's something you need to drop."

Gadget had tears welling up slightly but he roughly wiped them away and snapped back. "I just haven't given up faith on you, even if you have. I can't believe you're him until I get some proof!"

"Even I'm starting to believe I'm him at this point! I shouted. "How could you be so certain it isn't me?"

"Because Zero is nothing like Infinite." Gadget responded. His voice cut through me and I took a step back. "You're living in the illusion that you are him because you only see the similarities, not the differences. You memories would tell us for certain. This village would know. Eggman would know."

I stared at Gadget and began to laugh awkwardly. I took a couple steps toward him and said. "I guess we're both stuck in some illusion." 

Gadget frowned and said. "I dont see how that's funny, but okay."

I flattened my ears and got my composure back. "It doesnt matter anyway. I'm still heading back to the Base. I'll help from there."

"Are you sure?" Gadget asked. "Please don't let this small fight make you leave me- us."

I blinked slowly and looked away from Gadget. "Of course not. I won't be leaving the Resistance. It's my memories and my fainting habits and blanking out. It isnt safe to have me of all people, Gadget. I know you might not see it that way, but as a leader push aside everything and focus on health and safety. You and Dart getting along are second priority. After, of course rebuilding the village. I can't help with either and if anything I'll just drive a wedge between you and Dart."

"I don't want you to leave." Gadget tried to argue.

"This isnt your choice to make." Zero sighed. "I'm practically useless as it is. Sure I can fight and heal others, but since can everyone else, and my powers mean nothing to me and my ability to sense things won't be much help if I'm constantly fainting."

Gadget sighed and whimpered. "I really can't change your mind, can I?"

I shook my head and took a few steps to my friend. I hesitantly raised my arms and wrapped them around him. His breath hitched and he slowly returned the hug.

"I know we just had a fight about me being a potential war criminal." I sighed pulling away from him, or trying too, it was only until Gadget finally loosened his grip that we seperated. "I know things are hard right now." I added. "I know that I probably havent helped much with my own doubts. Hell, I know we're probably not this close as friends, Gadge." I smiled at my own nickname for the wolf, which he smiled at too. "But I trust you, and I hope you trust me. I believe you might be right. Maybe I'm not Infinite. Maybe I'm filled with anxiety at the possibility that I'm too busy worrying to not see the differences, like you're too busy worrying about me to see the similarities. Infinite or not. I am Zero, and Zero is, and always will be your friend. No matter what happens between us, no matter what we learn about me. It won't change my opinion on you."

Gadge smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Even if I dont want you to go, not matter what do what you think is best. I support you, Zee. You're my friend, don't think you're not. Okay? Here." Gadget removed his hand from my shoulder and opened one of his pockets on his utility belt. Gadget pulled out a small device and handed it to me, placing it in the palm of my hands and folding my fingers over it. "It's a communication device. Just an earpiece. It'll hook you up with the base and with us." Gadget explained.

"Don't I already have one?" I asked confused.

"These ones are for long distance, you have an earpiece for just the group, not the Base and us." Gadget explained. "It was for more... dire situations. But if you're returning back to the Base you should have it for your travels, it isnt far, but the woods can be dangerous and I think we all would much rather hear from one another rather than you up and disappearing without hearing anything from you." Gadget fiddled his thumbs. "But seriously, you dont have to leave."

"It's for the better if I do." I sighed. "I'm sorry, Gadget." I apologized to the wolf. "I would love to stay. But honestly, it's risky if I do. Please understand I hold nothing against you, or your leadership skills." I added. "I just need to be in a more secure place and in a safe spot without strangers for these. Who's to say what I might do to someone in my blackouts. Especially with these new powers. I need to be in a secure location. I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Gadget smiled. "You need to do what's best for you. If you're starting to get memories back, then maybe you being here, where you grew up is a bad idea."

"Yeah. You're right. I'll rest up and pack up. I'll leave at nightfall." I told Gadget, clipping on the earpiece and putting it to my size.

"Sounds good. Get ready. I'll let everyone know something came up." Gadget smiled. "Though, if possible. Try and come back as soon as possible. Please. We need you.... I need you. Who else will tell me I'm being stupid?"

"Literally everyone in this team." I chuckled.

Gadget smiled and said. "There's something different when you tell me it. It's... sweet, and I want to listen to you more rather than ignore your wishes."

"I feel the same way." I responded looking into the wolf's brown eyes.

"Being good friends with someone must be like this." Gadget laughed, breaking away from our eye contact.

"Pft, obviously." I responded with a smile, punching Gadget's shoulder slightly with a wink.

"I still don't want you to leave me." Gadget whined. "Please stay... I promise we dont mind."

I took a couple steps back and gazed into Gadget's eyes once more. Sincere. He meant it.

I blinked slowly and looked up at the sun. "You don't mind my night terrors and flashbacks?" I murmured out.

"Not once! All it makes me is more and more curious about you and want to be with you more to help you!" Gadget responded warmly.

"I'll... think about staying. No promises." I told Gadget. "We did just get her afterall. Maybe I'll stop being affected so badly."

"All I ask is that you think." Gadget warmly told me. "Now come on, let's go find Dart, I'll help you pack of you decide to leave in the end. I promise."

"It's funny how you suggested me leaving and now you don't want me to leave." I smiled warmly.

Gadget chuckled and said. "It's always different playing out than thinking it. A part of me hoped you were stubborn enough to stay."

"Maybe I am, who knows." I winked at the wolf as we started walking again.

Find Dart. Make a good impression. Get everything under control. Seems easy enough. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this show on a roll! For anyone wondering about the pacing, this was originally going to be significantly larger, however, I realize now that the larger the book the less likely I am to finish it so I definitely want y'all to have a finished book and I want everyone enjoy it!
> 
> Also thank you for the kind comments! I was actually afraid to open comments because I feared I'd get hate, but this .ales me unbelievably happy to see comments! Thank you.


	9. Chapter Nine

"You know, seeing you again is so weird. We remember you but you don't remember us, or even your powers. You ever once think about where you're from, Zero?" Dart partner me, Ruby, and Gadget all together and currently Ruby was yapping my ear off.

"No. I also don't care to find out." I responded coldly. I tightened my grip on the rope and began to pull the part of the frame up to standing with Gadget pushed it up and held it steady.

Ruby frowned and rolled his eyes slightly as he pulled out a nail and began to hammer it into place. "You should really go see your father." He suggested. "You have no clue how torn he was by your disadisappearance."

"I dont know my father to begin with." I responded crossly. I could feel a warning glance from Gadget and when I looked over my shoulder to look at him he scowled slightly and shook his head.

"Well easy. I can take you to remeet him." Ruby smiled. "Amethyst will be so happy to see you too, and Onyx, and not to mention Hope, Laken, Lark, Selena, oh! Can't forget Levin, Avery, Breeze." Ruby began to list off so many names, it could help but make my head spin a little.

"Maybe focus on building this house and then me remeeting all these people?" I yelled at the younger Jackal.

His eyes immediately lit up. "Really?" He gasped out. "You'll let me take you to see them all? Even when you dont remember half of them?"

"If it makes you shut up and work in silence for the rest of this house, sure." I snapped. I didn't mean to be harsh, but I was loosing patience.

Sure, the know me, but I dont know them. They could easily be lying to me. Who's to say this isnt a trap?

"Starting now!" Ruby grinned happily and almost like a switch his face held a serious tone and he shut up tight.

It was unsettling... granted I did ask for this so I wasnt going to complain too much. I looked to Gadget and he just chuckled and shrugged. "Maybe meeting them isnt a bad idea, Zee." Gadget spoke smoothly. "Sure, it'll be hard on you, but rumours of your return certainly must be strong. It sounds like your father blames himself a lot for something. Maybe you should learn from him why, plus he could tell you more about yourself."

"What if I learn something I don't want too?" I asked Gadget. I looked up to Ruby who showed no signs of listening in and then looked to Gadget once more. "What if I'm not who either of us think I am? What if I'm not even Zero?" I hesitantly asked. "Plus they all know more about me than me, Gadge. It's a little... uncomfortable. No one is supposed to know you better than yourself and here almost a whole village knows me better." I lowered my ears. "I feel like I'm supposed to live up to expectations I know nothing about."

"Nonsense." Gadget smiled to me warmly. "Don't think like that. Remember, the choice is yours in the end, but you are Zero. They may know more about the past you than you do, but they know nothing about the new you other than you're a resident medic and fighter, and they're your old friends." Gadget told me.

"Alright! You can let it go you two, get the last frame!" Ruby shouted from the roof.

I dropped the rope and Gadget untied it and as we went to hold the last frame still we continued our conversation.

"That's even worst. Our past mistakes make up most of us, and I know nothing about my past mistakes." My hands rested a little higher than Gadge's and he watched me with a gentle gaze before staring ahead and he smiled.

"Zero, only some past mistakes define you. You remember your name. That defines you. If you dont remember any other details than that doesnt define you."

"I feel like the whole "who am I" with a certain villian could very well define me." I responded sadly. "What if I never recover my memories?"

"Then you'll get to make new ones with a whole new you." Gadget smiled, his tail wagging slightly.

I looked up to Ruby and moved the frame alongside Gadge as he directed us. "Perfect! Right there. Keep it steady." He called down to us.

"How can you find a positive to everything?" I asked. "I struggle with smiling a true smile when I'm not with you."

"It's a lot easier to find positives when you're not the one struggling, but when youre told the issues so much you start to feel there and start to sink in and not think of as many positives either."

"I'm sorry." I whimpered. "I don't mean to drag you into this... I just trust you more than anyone else here."

Gadget looked to me and gave me a bright smile. "Stop acting like you're evil. I'm willingly helping you. When we took you in we knew you'd need a lot of help. I'm just willing to help you the most. Getting you out here was Sonic's way of helping. Giving you many different things to be prepared with was Tails' way. We each have our own unique way of helping, mine is talking to you about these problems and letting you work through it with someone to bounce off of."

"I feel like you're the most helpful." I admitted. "Though, I might be biased since Sonic and Tails did kind of send me here of all places, but I also can't hold it against them." I added. "They didnt know, hell. I didnt know." 

"So long as you're aware." Gadget smiled. "That's all the matters." Gadget looked up to Ruby and I followed his gaze.

We fell into silence and the only time we all talked was instructions. It took a while but we finally got the first house standing strong. All that was left was to do the rest.

"Dart will send someone else to finish it off." Ruby broke the silence as he jumped off the building. "For now we're just setting up foundations." He explained. "And then once we're done setting up all the houses, and some extras, we'll be starting farming, and gathering more materials, but of course this will take days so don't stress on trying to get it all done in one day."

I took a few steps back as Ruby approached me. "Besides. Let's take a little break. Your Father should see you."

"I don't get why you want me to meet him so badly." I responded, taking a few more steps back and moving behind Gadget. "I don't even remember him."

"He remembers you." Ruby sighed. "Just like so many of us. It'll hurt him to see you don't remember him, yes, but he'll know you're okay. When you disappear he blamed himself so much for putting you through that training."

That caught both mine and Gadget's attention. "What training?" I asked, stepping out from behind Gadget and standing in front of Ruby.

Ruby frowned slightly and avoided our gazes. "I don't know much about it. It had something to do with your talents though." He explained. "No one knows much on it, but we saw what it did to you. Everyone did, but everyone was too afraid to stand up for you, especially since you didnt tell us anything. You always told us it was just hard and we shouldn't worry."

I frowned and narrowed my eyes trying to remember. I lowered my ears and tried to rake through each dream or blackout I had. "I.." I trailed off. "I dont know." I sighed. "I dont know of any training."

Gadget patted my shoulder and said. "It'll come back eventually."

Ruby looked to me and asked. "How much do you remember? You seem to know barely anything. How did you even manage to remember your name?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "I just remember different little things. My name was one of them."

"Really, what else do you remember? Do you remember anything about the war?" Ruby asked, walking towards me a bit more.

"Not really. I remember a lot of screams." I said flattening my ears. "And bright lights... and pain.."

Ruby nodded slowly. "Well, maybe it's for the better you don't remember." He smiled. "You know, war can really mess you up, probably why you don't remember anything." He moved towards me before stopping and stepping back. "Sorry." He apologized.

"No, it's fine. You can take me to see my Father. I won't guarantee a happy reunion though. Apologies." I dipped my head to Ruby.

Ruby didn't respond but turned around and began to walk away. I exchanged a glance with Gadget and we both jogged to catch up to him.

As we walked behind Ruby quietly I gazed around the village. It was a lot cleaner then when we first arrived here and it was quite flat, surprisingly. There was an assortment of all types of foundations and frames in piles. Obviously they worked hard to build these frames and then we had to set it up.

Ruby suddenly stopped and said. "By the way, Zee-"

"Don't call me that." I cut in.

Ruby looked to me and then sighed and said. "Right. Zero, your father will probably bombard you with questions, so be prepared for that." 

I flattened my ears and nodded slowly. "Okay, thank you in advance for that warning."

Ruby continued through and soon we were at a small river. "Wait here." Ruby told us. Without much warning he leapt over the river.

I looked to Gadget and then looked around our surroundings.

"It's quite beautiful here." Gadget smiled. "Despite having faced hell."

I looked to the wolf and shrugged. I turned to the river and blinked slowly. It was pretty loud, the rushing water making it a bit hard to focus on something else. The house just kinda infected my hearing.

"Is this river annoying for you to?" I asked Gadget without breaking my gaze from the river.

"It's a bit loud." Gadget agreed. "But I wouldnt call it annoying. It's quite relaxing."

I flicked my ear. "I don't know." I stated. "I'm so lost right now."

"This isnt about the river, is it?" Gadget asked.

"No... I'm so torn. I want to leave and be in a safe environment for these blackouts and nightmares, but I also don't want to leave you all. You're the closest ones to me. I feel.. vulnerable going back to base when I don't really know the others."

Gadget didnt respond, granted he really didnt need too. We fell into a silence as we waited for Ruby to return and I could feel myself get more and more anxious with each passing minute.

"Do you think something happened to Ruby?" I asked Gadget.

Gadget looked to me and then looked back across the river. "I'm not sure. I'll give him a few more minutes then I'm looking for him." Gadget told me calmly.

I nodded numbly and folded my arms over my chest. Just relax.

A couple minutes later Ruby reappeared with a much older Jackal, and I couldnt help but take a step back at how we looked almost identical.

"Juan, watch your step." Ruby gently told him. "Alright you two!" Ruby shouted at us. "Come on over."

I blinked slowly and looked to Gadget and watched as he leaped over the river. I back up a little and got a running start before jumping over. I stumbled a bit but luckily for me, Gadget steadied me.

"Why'd you bring me out here." Juan snapped at Ruby, Ruby seemed unpahsed though.

"You're not looking in the right direction." Ruby gently said. He placed a finger on Juan's cheek and slowly moved his head to look at Gadget and me.

Juan's eyes widened and he quickly rubbed them. "Do my eyes deceive me?" He croaked out. His voice raspy and deeper than I expected.

"Nope. That's real-" Ruby was cut off by Juan stumbling towards me and pulling me into a tight hug.

"Zero! My son! I've missed you so much. I thought you'd never return." Juan began to cry.

I looked to Gadget panicked and began to try and pull away. "Help!" I squeaked out.

Gadget and Ruby both stood there stunned before trying to help me out of the man's tight grip.

"No!" Juan cried out. "Don't seperate us again!" He begged, trying his hardest to cling onto me.

"It's not your choice to make!" I snapped at him.

With some more struggling I finally got out of his grip, my breathing a bit shallow and fast but nothing to bad.

Ruby held onto Juan tightly to ensure he wouldnt do that again while Gadget stood in front of me.

"My son has returned! Oh look at you!" Juan cried. Tears were falling and I couldnt help but feel terrible. He cares about me so much, yet I can't remember anything about him.

"Oh Zero, you look so much like your mother!" Juan smiled softly as he looked me up and down.

"I say I look a lot more like you." I responded with uncertainty.

"That's true." Juan hummed, elbowing Ruby off him. "But I can see more of your mother in you than me."

Gadget looked at me and then at Juan and then gave me a confused look, to which I shrugged at.

Juan wiped away his tears and slowly approached me again. Gadget didnt budge, not like Juan minded. "I'm so sorry for forcing you through that. I could see what they were doing to you, but you were to grow up and save everyone, I couldn't bring myself to stop it. I kept telling myself that you're just going through the hardest part right now and your Mother's death was making it so much worst. I'm so sorry, Zero. I shouldn't of followed that train of thought." His voice broke as he tried to keep himself steady, though he looked ready to cry again. "You deserved better. When you ran away I can't say that I was surprised. I really wasn't. You were so miserable here, and now I see that you found happiness elsewhere and it makes me happy. I just... wish I was a better father to you. You don't have to accept my apology, just know that, I won't be mad at you."

I could feel tears form, this poor man... just spilled his heart to me and I don't even know who he is. I choked on my breathing slightly and closed my eyes before smiling weakly with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. Shock appeared in everyone's face at that, and I continued slowly, taking my time to think of different things to say. "You're apologizing to someone I once was. I'm sorry I can't go back in time and let you see who you're meant to be speaking these words too. I hold no ill will to you, Juan. I have no memory of anything you've done to and for me, I remember almost nothing about this place, barely even those close to me, sadly you're one of those I can't remember. But this apology shows me all the guilt you feel, all the regret, I can't speak for me with memories, but I can speak for me without memories. Juan, I accept your apology, please dont beat yourself up over this. But please dont expect me to call you Dad or Father, but I do accept your apology. To me you're Juan, and maybe in the future you'll be my Dad, but for now you are Juan, and I hope you can accept that."

Juan smiled warmly. "I can accept whatever you wish, Zero. I understand and I'm just happy you're willing to forgive me. Thank you, and regardless of if you remember or not, you will always be my son, and that won't change. Ever."


	10. Chapter Ten

Blood trailed down my legs as I walked along the riverside. My gaze glued on the path ahead. I could feel so much blood trailing down my body.

What happened? Hit... hurt... knife.. sharp.

I looked over my shoulder as I heard rustling and leaped back when a small group of Jackals came bursting through the bushes. I stared at them and felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered out. "I can't stand it anymore. It's hurting me so much. These powers... I dont want anyone to find out about them, and I don't want to train then anymore. She's dead because of me! It's all my fault!"

"Zero... shhh..." One of the males approached me and wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his body. It didn't take long for all the other to join in and hug me. "It's not your fault."

"It never was." Aliana whispered to me. "Don't ever think it was."

\----------

My body was in a tight curl, I was so trembling. Cold wind. I slowly uncurled myself, my tail flicking as I scanned around where I was.

I slowly pushed myself up, I was shaking so badly. Hard to stand straight and still as I tried my hardest to remain calm. What happened?

I remember meeting my father, Gadget was there, Ruby... Ruby took us to meet him. It worked out well, right?

I flattened my ears slightly. I was where I met Juan. By the river, but why was I curled up like I purposely fell asleep here? I growled slightly and shook my body. I rolled my shoulders and scanned the area. I turned around and scented the air, trying to find our scents to follow back. I took a step forward and suddenly I fell into a black void, like I was floating around in space.

I blinked slowly, trying to take in my surroundings, but there was nothing. Barely even anything to breath.

"That gem never gave powers, but you know that, don't you?" A voice. It was soft, but raspy. It reminded him of his voice when he started speaking.

I shot my head around in the dark, my eyes glowing in the dark area, but even with the weak light they produce I couldn't find the source of the voice.

"Don't be so scared." My ears pricked up and I snapped my head around to stare behind me. Nothing.

"I won't hurt you, ever." In front now. What the hell? I growled lowly.

"Show yourself, Coward!" I spat, venom laced in my words. The heat of the anger almost able to melt someone. "I will not be submitting to someone who is too afraid to show themselves!" 

A cold, empty laugh. A new voice spoke now. "Like you?" I've heard his voice in my nightmares. My eyes widened in realization, horror crossing my features, tears threatening to build up.

The Doctor.

"I'm not hiding!" I snarled out. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just wake up!

"Yes you are! You are Infinite! You are a killing machine. Stop pretending you're not. Stop hiding. Stop being so weak and pathetic."

"I'm not weak!" I shrieked, my hands glowed and a large energy ball shot out. Fear peirced through me and I shook my head aggressively. "I am Zero! I'm not some monster you created. I was birthed in the tribe. This is my home!"

"Stop lying for once in your life." The vouce continued to taunt him.

I turned my head to find the sourse of the voice but nothing. I flattened my ears and felt tears starting to build up. No emotion...

"I'm not lying!" I snapped coldly. "Why don't you stop hiding and show yourself to me?"

I could feel my tears slip down my face as a body approached me.

They were wearing a mask and on the right side there was a long slit down it. I gently lifted my hand to press my fingers against me own scar.

It was Infinite.

No. It was me.

He blinked slowly before turning his head. I choked back a sob and took a few steps back. "This is a cruel joke." I snapped. "This is just a nightmare. My fears and stresses are finally getting to me."

No response. Of course there wouldn't be.

"Wake up!" I screamed at myself, my hands pushing against the side of my head. "These illusions aren't real. You are Zero! I am Zero. Infinite is someone else. You didn't murder thousands!"

"Yes you did." He spoke. His voice was cracked and broken, torn. Hurt.

"No... I didn't. You aren't real."

Infinite turned to look at me and laughed coldly. "This may be a dream, to you, but I can assure you I am real. Or... I could be consider real. I'm an unconscious part of your mind, or better yet, the forgotten part. The exiled part."

"Im just talking to myself." I sneered.

"You're talking to your past self." The wisp walked directly through me and ai watched as the blck void slowly transformed into Eggman's base.

"I'm going crazy." I scoffed. "Leave me be, uh... me."

No response of course, but it didn't leave. Just sat down and removed the mask. "You ran away from the place. They hurt you. You forgave the man who encouraged your abuse. What is wrong with you?"

It was almost like a whisper. I blinked slowly and stared at Infinite.

"You became me because you thought he could heal you." He whispered. "Forgiving people can heal you, but because you don't remember what they did to you doesn't mean you should forgive. He could of lied to you. He could be pretending."

"Like you care." I spat. "You're a murderer!"

No response. Suddenly the ruby began to glow and I was transported away from Infinite, in a cold room. Ice everywhere.

"You may of forgotten who you are." His voice. "But you never forgot what you suffered. You're trying to block it out without realizing. The pain shaped you into who you are today. Prove to everyone you are strong. You're not weak."

Silence.

"I know they beat you and told you that, but in reality you were stronger than them, and they feared that."

"You're not real. You're an illusion." I snarled. "Stop talking to me. I can't believe I started to believe you."

Infinite flattened hid ears and whined out. Without saying anything, or even moving, I was suddenly awoken.

I curled my tail and swung my head around quickly. "What the hell?" I scoffed. I looked around to see nothing. I was awake wasn't I? I got up slowly and furiously blinked my eyes as to adjust them. It took a bit but I could finally start seeing shaped and objects.

I was sleeping on the ground. I looked behind to which I saw Gadget shivering. I blinked slowly and smiled warmly. I walked over to one of the beds and grabbed a blanket off of it and dropped it on Gadget.

I sat down next to Gadget and looked up at the ceiling. "I am Infinite." I whispered. "But why would I... hurt so many people." I could feel tears run down my face as I spoke and I felt a hand grip mine. I gasped slightly and looked down to see Gadget holding my hand.

"Go to sleep." Gadget sleepily murmured. "Worry about being Infinite tomorrow."

One.

Two.

Thr- "Wait what?" Now he was fully awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.... I had a bit of a problem happen. My backlog for all my works was hacked and now I only have such limited access to it considering my old phone can still log in, so I'm in the process of trying to retrieve all my works, which means my works may or may not be delayed as I'll have to either rewrite everything or try and get my old phone working so I can access it. Apologies.
> 
> Either way I hope you like this, semi-stressed, chapter. If you're confused on how the dream happened it will all be explained, but for now you just need to know it's linked to Zero's powers and his mentality.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters I won't be pleased with, but I also don't want to be stuck on the same troubling part forever, so these may be altered in the future, but I think I'm mostly unhappy because it's quite a tad OOC but it is what it is, I am just making this for fun after all!

"I had a dream." I started, my eyes lowered to the ground and my ears flat against his head. 

Gadget tilted his head in the dim light and looked over his shoulder before looking back to me. The two had gone outside to speak about this as to now cause fear throughout the resistance crew.

"A dream?" Gadget repeated hesitantly. "What would a dream have to tell you the truth?"

I sighed and looked to Gadget, his eyes full of sorrow. "It started with that Professor." I began. "Eggman, I think his name was, but he was telling me about how I was hiding... from everyone about who I was and that I'm weak and pathetic, then I fell into a void, I think? It's all a blur." I admitted. "But I was face-to-face with Infinite. He spoke to me, but... it sounded like me.. like... no. He was me. He had the same appearance and the same voice, his mask was split where my scar was. His eyes... they were mine. I was staring at myself. He spoke to me. I forgave someone who let me abuse be approved was one thing he said.... I.. I am Infinite. I can feel him inside. The urges he had. The depression. Anxiety. Separation from the real world. His power is surging through me. The Ruby... It hurt. I remember it. It was sapping away my energy, made me feel weak. Made me feel tired always. I had little strength. I remember being too tired to fight against Sonic.. and you... because it sapped my energy away. It was taking powers I was born with. I... forgot my powers. I forgot they were mine and no one else's. They weren't a treat in the ruby. I was the treat. He was sapping them because he realized what it could do. He was tracking me... He... I remember misfortune every turn. Every walk. Every step. Every breath."

"I think you're being dramatic..." Gadget smiled weakly. "I'm sure he wasn't tracking you, I think you're just in shock." He explained calmly. "You might be overreacting because of what you learnt. You might of been Infinite in the past, but you're Zero now, you just gotta take your time to think and take it in."

I flattened my ears and scoffed lowly. "I started a war, Gadget, a fucking war." Gadget seemed taken aback by my cussing and I made a mental note, don't do that again. "I murdered innocents, and you have the nerve to tell me, to my face, that I'm Zero?"

Gadget grabbed my hand and tugged me, starting to walk again. I let him pull me about without much thought. I breathed slowly as I thought about his words. It felt like hours as we walked through the quiet forest. The fireflies danced in the dark night and the moon shone through the leaves. It dappled the ground and I held out my other hand slightly to watch the shadows and light move around and on it.

Gadget suddenly stopped, making me jerk a little at the movement. I tugged my hand free and gazed at Gadget. The scent of the damp woods making me think of the Forest I battle in. I... hurt others in.

"You know, Zee." Gadget began. He wasn't looking at me. His gaze fell steady on the trees above him. "For a war criminal you sure don't act like one. You didn't even try and hide the possibility of being Infinite. You were straight out with me. And when you have a dream, confirming it to you, you don't hide it. You accept what you've done. You seem reasonable." Gadget turned to look at me with those deep green eyes. "Since you, Zero, are reasonable and Zero came before Infinite have you considered what pushed you to the edge?"

I blinked slowly and turned my head in the opposite direction. "No..." I admitted. "I just always thought it was some stupid reason."

Gadget shrugged and said. "Still worth something. It isn't a stupid reason if it bothers you or hurts you. It may seem dumb to other but to you it hurt you, which automatically makes it not dumb. It makes it something to consider and be wary of." 

"I never thought of it like that." My voice felt so weak.

"Well start thinking about it like that from now on. Now. This doesn't mean you'll escape from a sentence." Gadget's voice remained steady, but I could feel my heart sink as he uttered the next words. "You did cause a war and you did murder hundreds, no, thousands. People will want and seek justice, I won't try and lie to you. What you did was awful and you should be published, but Eggman gets off basically scott-free everytime he almost ruins the world, so why can't you? You'll be safer taking whatever punishment the law hands you. You might receive a later sentence depending on circumstances. As of now I will be sending a message to the resistance of this. This isn't something we can hide, but Zero. Do know this isn't something ill hold against you. You are an amazing Jackal and you do have a kind soul. I can see it. Anyone can see it in you." Gadgef smiled warmly and patted my shoulder before pulling me into a hug.

I tensed up at the sudden touch but after breathing in Gadget's scent I could feel myself relax as I returned the hug. Gadget liked me for me, not Infinite. A smiled appeared on my after that thought entered my mind. He didn't care. Well, he did, obviously, but he wasn't letting it control and consume his thoughts. He didn't let it change his views on me.

Why did his opinion on me matter so much though?

I shrugged it off and we separated from out hug. "Did you know?" I asked Gadget curiously.

The wolf raised his hand and placed it behind his head and put the other one on his hip. "Well, to be honest. I think deep down I knew, but I didn't want to accept it so I kept denying it. Infinite caused so much pain and you could barely hurt anyone in the resistance."

Silence. You could hear a pin drop.

"Will this affect our friendship?" I asked, trying my hardest to keep my voice steady, but it wavered at the idea of Gadget throwing me out.

"Of course not!" He yipped. "Not unless you plan on causing more damage." He added as a bad joke. "In all seriousness." He sighed. "Things will be different, but as long as we both put forth the effort our friendship will heal and will be okay, even stronger, don't be afraid of it. You're already not afraid to tell people, you want people to know, so honestly this shouldn't be too bad. It depends on how everyone else reacts, if you're this way with everyone you'll be fine."

I nodded slowly and smiled. "Thank you." My tone was so genuine and I meant it.

Infinite may of been my past, but I have new things to look forward too. Gadget being one of those things.

My smiled faltered though as I looked back towards the tribe. Gadget watched me and then followed my gaze back. "Don't worry, Zee. I won't tell them. Only the resistance needs to know for now. We'll take appropriate steps to ensure your safety and others safety.

I blinked slowly and then looked back to Gadget. "It's not that I'm thinking about." I admitted. "I wanna know what training I was put through."

Gadget frowned and asked. "You sure you're in a good mental state for that?"

"Nope, but I rather find out sooner rather than later. Infi- I told myself that it was abuse. I want to know if I'm lying or not." Besides, not like I was stable to begin with.

"Do you remember a lot of your dream?" Gadget asked me, seemingly avoiding my previous statement.

"Not really." I admitted. "It was just so crazy." I added. "Like... it was hard to keep track of, yet so easy at the same time. Yet here I am struggling to remember a thing about it now that I've taken in what it said."

Gadget blinked and smiled. "You don't have to remember, so long as you understand." He told me. His hand grazed my shoulder. "I'll see you back at the base. It's really early, everyone will be waking up soon." Gadget seemed to be struggling with a battle inside himself before he suddenly went up on his tipie-toes and kissed my cheek. And began to make his way back, his face flushed red.

I could feel the heat in my face too and the shock in my eyes was noticeable. It made my heart soar.

I smiled weakly and followed after the wolf, looking down at the ground with a small smile across my features.


	12. Chapter Twelve

"I knew." Silver spoke casually, which caught everyone's attention. "I recognized the markings on your back." He explained to me. "And while you were having that power outbreak I recognized the power pattern within you and knew for a fact you and Infinite were the same person, I just never said anything because I could tell you two aren't the same person now, and to me that's mostly what matters. I mean after all, I tried to kill Sonic, and so did Shadow. If we can be redeemed, why can't you?" He explained with a shrug.

Blaze's ear flicked and sighed out. "I agree with you, Silver, but other people won't see it that way." She reminded him kindly. "As far as they are aware, Infinite is a heartless, bloodthirsty, murderer and monster."

I lowered my ears as she said that and turned my head to look away from them all, Gadget smiled uncomfortably. "We can make a public probation that can lasts for years, or until he has done enough helping around and while always being partnered with someone from the resistance." He suggested uneasily.

"I'm okay with anything, even the death punishment." I spoke up. "I caused so much pain and suffering I deserve whatever comes my way." I added, glancing to Gadget, who's eyes were hollow and full of sadness.

"No you don't." He argued. "You don't deserve a death sentence, you deserve something, but nothing like that."

I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Honestly when I returned back here I was expecting to talk to Gadget about that kiss, but instead I'm stuck here talking about my punishment for my murders and crimes. How unfair. Why am I getting an opinion in this?

Silver and Blaze exchanged a knowing glance while Holly snickered slightly, Amy seemingly very distracted. Amy barely made a sound as everyone spoke, while Holly was naturally quiet, Amy didn't seem to be taking the news well at all, though I couldn't blame her, I'm surprised everyone else is taking this as well as they have been.

"For now we'll tell the resistance that you are Infinite." Amy spoke numbly and quietly. Her voice barely above a whisper. "We'll also be taking extra time to off for you to learn your powers, if it isn't connected to the Ruby, which we believed then it might be even more dangerous than we thought or originally believed. This means the Ruby is much, much more dangerous then we were led to believe."

I didn't respond. No one did. What was there to say?

"Now." Amy coughed, her voice louder. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking a walk now, I need to clear my mind. You all should begin your works. I'll be joining you in a few." She added before she turned her back on me and walked out of the building. I flattened my ears and watched her walk away.

II slowly raised them up and looked to Holly. "I'll talk to her." She responded without prompting. "It won't do much. You've really caused a lot issues for her, but, It's worth a shot, she's probably not mad, mostly in shock. Once she wraps her mind around it she should be okay and will make a reasonable punishment for you. Knuckles would be too tough while Sonic will be too light on you. She'll be that good middle ground needed that will please everyone."

"I don't see how you guys are so relaxed learning I was once your greatest enemy." I said quietly. "I caused you all so much pain." I whimpered. "How can you just forgive me like this?" I questioned.

Gadget, Blaze, Silver, and Holly all smiled warmly. "Zee..." Gadget smiled. "We forgive you because everyone deserves a second chance, why wouldn't you? You aren't like Infinite, get that in your head. You are Zero The Jackal, not Infinite The Jackal."

I smiled weakly. "You're right. I need to stop comparing myself to my past. I learnt. Grew up. Know better. I need to accept that I'm older and wiser."

"Exactly!" Silver chirped out. "We're all young, we're all learning. Sure what you did was extreme, or even higher than extreme." Silver added with a small, hollow laugh.

"Well. Let's get started on our work." Gadget grinned. "Amy will be okay, and we'll deal with you, Zee, when it matters. Right now it doesn't matter too much."

"We have a whole future to look forward too." Blaze purred, grabbing Silver's hand. "So long as you make up for your mistake it'll be okay."

I nodded and soon we exited the building as well. I felt like a huge weight was just lifted off my heart. My shoulders. They didn't hate me. I smiled weakly at the thought and bent down and picked up a huge leaf that had once been used to be a rough and ran my claw down the imperfections in it.

I suddenly snapped my head around to look behind me and snarled. "Who's there?"

No response. I frowned and looked back to the leaf. I sighed and began to walk towards the central part of the village. I felt uneasy spread through me more and more though as thoughts began to face though my head.

What is this feeling? I whimpered and flattened my ears and tried to ignore it, but I couldn't.

I slammed my foot on the ground and turned to glare behind me. "Seriously. I know you're there." I spat. "Stop following me." I turned back around and continued on my way, clutching the leaf tighter, my snarl rising higher and higher with each step.

Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it.

But I couldn't! It was there. Staring at me... it... hurt me. Like him. I can't be hurt again.

"I said stop following me!" I shouted, spinning around to face behind me, my arm shooting out across my chest as I did so, a dark purple and red energy shot out of my hand and I heard a loud cry of pain.

My eyes widen in horror and I slowly backed away, whimpering. That totally just didn't happened. I raced to where the sound came from but no one was there. I felt tears began to slip down my face. Did.... I just kill someone? Was I going crazy?

I breathed out and could feel the sobs coming up. No, no, no. I'm not a killer. Infinite is! Zero isn't. We were different.

I slowly sunk to the ground, tears falling and hitting against the dying grass. Who... what? How? Why?

Why me? Why them?

I stared down at my palm where the power shot from and placed it over where the ruby once laid. "I wish you were here. I miss you guys. I don't understand anything." I choked out.

My shoulders sank and I could feel the hollow place in my heart grow and I slowly felt my hand touch the ground, pushing into the dirt, the grass brushing against it.

I closed my eyes, and like that I felt transported, to the past that was.

"Summon that empty void!" A taunting voice. One that led me to so much pain. They... hit me.

"I don't know how!" A much younger me cried out. "I don't know how!"

"Fear is the greatest weapon." The Voice smirked. "Maybe that works the same for summoning it."

I froze up and stared in horror at the voice. "Wh-" Before the young me could finish The Voice suddenly ran to me and clawed at my face.

I flinched back and watched as the younger me collapsed to the ground, my eyes wide with horror.

I watched as kid me slowly pushed himself up and that's when I spotted a familiar injury.

I slowly pulled my hand to my scar. 

The kid me gasped out, struggling to breath, blood poured from the injury and into the dusty ground.

"And yet you still didn't manage to summon the dark void." The Voice scoffed, blood gripping from his claws.

"You-" Kid me choked out. He couldn't get the words out. "All this." He spat blood out of his mouth and I watched as he lowly rose to his feet. "You... I... you took my sight." He breathed out.

I took a couple steps back. The void. Anger. It wasn't fear connected to the Null Space. It was anger. The emptiness was from my endless fury.

I sent someone to Null Space. I realized in horror.

I had to get them out... but... I don't know how? I narrowed my eyes and watched as the younger me balled his hands together. No void came. Bloodied tears just fell instead.

"Jeez. Maybe if you weren't so weak and pathetic you would be able to handle these things."

"Weak." Younger me repeated. "I'm weak you say?" He said with a cold laugh. "Says the one who just had to destroy my face to get results he didn't get regardless. You try and use fear to boss me around. I hope you know, Father. When I control my powers. I will hurt you like you did me, except you'll wish you never touched a hair on me, or my mom. I'll make you regret even consider having me. I'll make you regret ever being born like how you wanted me to regret that."

My eyes narrowed in puzzlement. "You... Father? He... was the one who hurt me.." I could feel rage fuel me.

The Voice smirked. "Yeah right, Zero. You won't ever control your powers. You need to be strong to do that, and here you are bleeding before me and acting like your life will end from a little bit of training."

"It's not training." Kid me snarled. "It's abuse, your head is just so far up your ass you can't see that!"

I watched in horror as the voice rushed me again, this time younger me screamed in pain.

"Whatever you say, Weakling." The Voice sneered before turning and walking away.

I stared in horror at the body laying before me, barely breathing.

My scar. That man who wants to me to consider him as my father did it.

I blinked slowly and walked towards myself. I watched as he struggled to get up. But soon he stood up, blood dripping down his face but it didn't seem to bother him.

I watched as he balled his hand into a fist and screamed. My ears flattening at the glass shattering screech.

"I'm not weak!" He cried out. "Stop calling me that! You hurt me! You don't get to call me that!"

I lowly raised my ears and looked at my fists. I growled lowly and slammed my foot against the ground. Like that. A dark world surrounded me and I was back on the cold ground. I blinked and stood up. I gazed at where I had last heard that scream and realized. "It was my own scream." I breathed out, it was the scream from when I lost my sight! "I didn't hurt anyone." I laughed, wiping away the dried tears. "I didn't hurt anyone!"

My ears lowered though. "No... I hurt Amy." I frowned, my gaze drooping. I looked around and stared at the leaf that I had dropped the ground. I smiled weakly. "I have to talk to her. I can deal with my past abuse later. I hurt her. I need to make sure she's okay. Mine's in the past. Her's is in the present." I told myself, gazing directly up to the sky, I could feel a couple of raindrops fall on my face.

I hope to whatever God there is that I didn't make a bad choice pushing off my emotions.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Infinite!" The doctor called out, anger in his voice. I slowly turned my head, my eyes hollow and empty. "Sonic has escaped!" He snapped. "And I see you lofting around like nothing is happening." The round man had fury in his voice as he shouted at me, which could be expected.

"I was talking to my friends." I responded hollowy. "Have you never felt grief before?" I looked back up at the moon, staring at light the sun reflecting on it.

Eggman didn't respond to me. He just scoffed and said. "Weak they were. Just return to Earth and get Sonic back."

My upper lip raised at that remark, I could feel his powers surge to my hands and I had half a mind to beat up Eggman, but I rather make him suffer. 

"Okay." I responded coldly. I hopped down from the window frame and looked back out the window before smiling. "Bye guys! I'll speak to you soon!" My expression turned cold again as I stalked past Eggman, my tail lashing in anger that he interrupted me.

As I walked away from the window I could feel sadness surge through me, but I tried to pay it no mind. I can't show weakness. I can't let anyone see my tears. I lost my friends... my significant other... I lost them. I could care less about loosing myself but loosing them.

I remember when they suggested becoming mercenaries to make ends meet. We all made jokes but soon we became the most feared mercenaries. I lowered my ears as I grabbed my mask as I walked through the experiment room. Stopping as I gazed at the... thing that cursed me. I blinked slowly and tilted my head. I walked toward it quietly. I placed my hand against the glass and slid my claw against the glass.

I frowned and put on the mask as I stared at it, barely flinching as the cold metal pressed against my face. I used my powers to slowly push myself up. "You made me a monster." I snarled at the tube before shattering it and flying away at high speeds.

Orbot and Cubot watched in horror at my fury but I paid them no mind. They couldn't do anything. They were just special toasters.

They... were like me.

\--------------

"Zero!" I heard Amy shouting my name. I skidded to a halt and turned around and spotted her coming out of the forest lines.

My tail lowered and I frowned. "Hey." I said slowly.

Amy raised an eyebrow and asked. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Uh, yeah. I just... you." I quietly answered, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Oh." Amy responded. She sighed. "I can't forgive you, atleast not now." She added. "The amount of stress you put on me and the world is something we need to recover from before I can think about forgiving you. Gadget, Silver, Blaze, and Holly might be different, but... what you did... that was like nothing we've ever had to put up with." She explained without batting an eye. "One day I'll ba able to forgive you, but today isn't that day."

I smiled, my overbite bothering me slightly, but I pushed that annoyance down. "I actually didn't come to get forgiveness." I admitted. "I came to see if you were okay. I know I'm the last person you want to see, but I want to see the result myself rather then receive it second hand."

Amy blinked in surprised before smiled weakly. "Thank you." She laughed. "I think I'll be okay. I honestly didn't expect you to be Infinite. You two are nothing alike. Just give me time. I'll accept it soon, but that doesn't mean our friendship will ever be the same."

"It'll be stronger." I said warmly. "I have high faith in you, Amy. I know not to push people. Forgive my sins at your own pace, no one else's." I told her kindly. "Now, I think it's time we both go to work. I have to find Ruby. We were to be working together today." I added my tail curling.

"He's back that way." Amy told me, user her thumb to point back in the direction she just came from. "He started the work without you, he figured you needed a small break since you're adapting to everything."

"Thanks!" I grinned before walking past Amy. As soon as she was out of eye-shot and ear-shot I lowered my head and sighed loudly. My eyes dropped before I picked my head back up. I could still feel the rain against me as I walked towards where Ruby should be.

"I love the rain!" Chase had grinned.

"Watch you're jumping!" Knight had snapped.

Ebony watched with amusement in his eyes.

Aliana had laughed and jumped in a puddle.

I had sat next to Ebony under the covers, watching them play.

I remember... their smiles. Their eyes, their laughs. Their fur. I remember playing with them. I remember when they watched me come out from a long day of... training. No. Abuse.

It's abuse. Not training. It's not training. Training wouldn't hurt you like that. You would feel safe to train. I felt safe to tussle with the resistance members.

"Oof!" I grunted out as I collided with someone. I was so lost in my own thoughts I completely forgot where I was. I flattened my ears and glanced up to see Ruby standing in front of me, staring at me confused.

"Hi!" I yipped. "I'm here for my job!"

Ruby tilted his head and his eyes showed confusion and said. "Are you okay? You seem unusually happy."

I raised my ears and said. "Yeah. I'm fine! I'm just happy!" A lie, but he didn't need to know that. I wasn't happy. I was discovering more, but it didn't make me feel better. It made me feel even more hollow.

"Oh... okay?" Ruby laughed awkwardly. "My brother always told me you were never someone who was happy unless you were under a huge oak tree that grew here, so it just seems weird to me."

"You're brother?" I asked, curiosity striking me.

"Ebony was my brother." Ruby laughed weakly. "You only met me a couple times, you seemed upset to see me whenever you did." He added.

"I did?" I asked, taking a step back from Ruby, realizing how clue we were.

"Yeah. It was quite clear you preferred my brother over me, but I didn't care. To me you were just Grumpy Protector."

"Protector?" I repeated. What? This is so confusing.

Ruby shrugged and said. "I don't know much about it. Everyone just called you that. No come on! Let's work, not pretend to work." Ruby added with a smile.

I forced another smile and nodded in agreement. "Let's get started."

Ruby... was Ebony's brother? I thought this would be something I would of remembered but then again, I didn't even remember their names.

I looked up to the sky, the rain hitting my face as Ruby began to walk back to his area, explaining to me what needed to be done, but I wasn't listening.

"Oak tree." I muttered. "Maybe I should go find that." I closed my eyes and added. "Hi guys. I miss you, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for the pain that fell upon you. I hope to make everything right on day. I'll find a place to lay you in for peace."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Knowing what I did is just as bad as not knowing if I'm being honest. Atleast then the constant guilt wasn't so strong. I was laying on my back by the riverside, my tailtip in the river, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be numb. My mood changes are next it impossible. I feel like I'm loosing a grip on my own life.

I don't feel constant. I just want to be myself again. Knowing who I am now. I feel like I have to be overly happy to show I'm not him. I feel like I have to be at peace, but I can't bring myself to feel peace.

I wanna be Zero again, not some Zero, Infinite hybrid.

I want my memories back too.

I shoved myself up to a sitting position before standing up slowly, and painfully. My joints groaning in pain.

I sighed lowly. I need to think about what I've learnt and remember. I remember my friends, Aliana, Chase, Knight, and Ebony. Ruby is Ebony's younger sibling, apparently I didn't like people that much and rather be alone with a tree, and that my injury and blindness came from my Father. I also saw Infinite didn't forget who his friends were. He was aware of his choices but seemed angered to be following them.

I sighed folded my arms over my chest and closed my eye. I also learnt in going crazy.

Well. I also learnt Gadget might have feelings for me. He kissed my cheek after all. I felt my cheeks burn up at the thought and I knew I was blushing.

Do I like him back is my question. I know I like to be around him, I also cared a lot on his opinion of me. I know that I do consider him to be quite charming. He's self-less, he's so lovable, and I'm pretty sure that answered my question.

Okay, so maybe I have a teeny tiny crush on him, or maybe a gigantic one. Being alone and being able to sort through my problems was a blessing. I was so tired from all the pretending to be happy. In reality I was just pleased that I didn't hurt anyone and I was overjoyed Amy was okay, but... I wasn't really happy with anything else. I also don't know how much longer I could stand being here.

It was a beautiful village, but the glances I get. The whispers. The glares. They didn't like me.

Was it because of my powers?

I... I'm so lost. I don't know what to think anymore. I sighed loudly and began to walk along the riverside. I had such little time to go through my thoughts. I needed some serious time. I looked down at the ground as I walked, my steps were light, unlike the heavy thoughts that weighed me down. 

I exhaled slowly and looked up to the dark sky, my eyes watering slightly, my heart twisting an turning as I finally collapsed under the pressure, I slammed my fist against the ground and felt the tears roll down my cheek, some even just falling directly down to hit the grass. 

I slowly raised my head up, my eyes red and puffy to be face to face with a fake me.

It slowly shook it's head at me and turned away. I rubbed the tears and shouted. "Is this what you wanted? Me to break?" It didn't make sense to shout at it, but I didn't care. I swung at it, but it faded away as soon as I did and fell to the ground. I could barely feel the impact as I planted my hands on the ground before pushing myself up slowly, pain marked my movements.

I breathed out slowly and straightened up. "No. I won't fall for the taunts of my powers." I snarled, my upper lip remaining up before it lowered back down.

I looked around me and stared down at my hands before balling them into fists and closing my eyes. I could feel my eyes shut even tighter as I tried to concentrate. Just... one... step.... I want to control this. I want to use it for good. I can use this to help fix everything I've destroyed so long as no one destroys anything I fix, because I'm so not refixing it. Will that constantly require energy from me? I'll be so tired...

Wait. That's off track.

I opened my eyes slowly to see a glowing energy from my fists. I blinked slowly and tilted my head and opened my fist. A little cube was there, floating in my hand.

Control it.

I stuck my tongue out a bit but as soon as my mind shifted from having it there, it vanished.

I frowned and looked to the ground and sighed loudly. "Summoning the powers and using them are two different things." I heard another voice speak.

I jumped and spun around, pulling out my sword and growling lowly before I spotted Silver standing there. I slowly lowered my weapon before saying. "I know."

Silver frowned and with a flick of his hand said. "Really didn't look like it."

I huffed and said. "Okay, so I have no idea what I'm doing, but do you?"

Silver winced and said. "Okay, you got me there."

"What do you want?" I snapped, my patience thinning more and more. I wanted to be alone. Alone!

Silver shrugged and said. "I just know that since it's been confirmed you're Infinite everything everyone has done has been a bit... forced." He looked to me and said. "We all are acting off."

"If you want me gone just say it." I growled lowly. My ears flattening.

Silver seemed unphased by ny aggressive behavior, granted he had to put up with me when I was recovering so I shouldn't be surprised.

"Not quite that." Silver shrugged. "We want you here, but we also want answers." He stated simply.

"You can try but I don't remember much being Infinite." I told him point-blank.

Silver's ear flicked and his gaze seemed to be annoyed? He rolled his eyes and exhaled softly.

"Well, yeah, duh." He chuckled. "We know you still have your memory issues, but... from what you think." Silver asked. "Why do you think you did it?"

I scanned around and remember my friends... no... they got hurt... dead. I looked down at my hand and then my feet. I looked to my tail and then I raised my hand to my face, where I felt the scar.

'Weak!'

'Pathetic!'

"I..." I began, my voice trailing off.

Silver tilted his head and frowned. "Huh?"

"They hurt me. I didn't want to feel that anymore." I answered. "I think."

Silver's expression shifted to confusion but he didn't question it.

"I didn't want to be weak and pathetic anymore. I wanted to be strong, but in return... hurt others." Why did I turn to what I did?

I can't think of an even reasonable explanation for all the evil-doings I've done. Then it hit me. "Revenge!" I gasped out, catching Silver's attention. "Revenge because he hurt me... I wanted him to feel how I did."

"The Ruby must of took that thought and corrupted it even more." Silver responded. "Maybe?" He added. "Or possibly not at all?" He finished with, his head lowering and a loud sigh escaping him. "I'm so confused."

"Me too." I agreed. I still wanted to be alone, Silver. Can you like leave? Or atleast. I wanted to say that to him, but my life is within their hands. I'm willing to take my punishment, but I really didn't want to actually have it. I wanted to heal this land. I wanted to rebuild it.

Silver sighed and said. "I thought we understood the Ruby, but if you're born with these powers that throws a wrench into everything."

"Sorry." I whispered out.

"No!" Silver said a little too loudly. "This is actually something to take in mind. It means that Eggman wrote up a whole fake description on the Ruby knowing we'd steal information on it."

I blinked slowly as I watched Silver start to glow blue as he suddenly was lifted into the air. "That means Eggman must be learning our tactics and that means he could actually win one time and we can never win it back. When you took over we were so close to loosing but the Prototype was luckily never- wait." Silver said, his voice getting more and more panicked. "The Prototypes must of been of a means to keep your powers in check so you wouldn't use them on him." He was still rising and honestly I was getting worried.

I pulled out my sword and ran into one of the trees and forced my weight down, making me gain some air as I leaped into the branches. I climbed higher and higher, keeping an eye on Silver before I jumped out of the tree and gripped Silver's body, my claws digging in slightly.

"Ow!" Silver shouted, both of us suddenly plummeting to the hard ground.

I could feel my vision blurr but I managed to stay conscious and after a few minutes I forced myself up. I looked to Silver who seemed rather stunned.

I suddenly started laughing and after a moment of shock he joined in on the laughing and I helped pull him up, a bit of blood running down his body from where my claws dug into.

"Thanks." He laughed. "See, even though I saved the world im still just a kid." He told me. "Powers are hard to control. Take a step at a time. Emotions in the ends will always control your emotion but part of your job is to distant your powers from your emotions."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. You really saved me from floating away. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver totally doesn't have full control of his powers you can't change my mind. He is bapy


	15. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hey guys! Vylad here, I have a very important announcement. This book was my starter book on this site and I feel the need to give it as much love as it deserves. Since I lost all my old work I've felt unmotivated to work on this and have been giving half-assed chapters. This book deserves so much better.

I'm happy to announce Broken Infinity Sign is Just Zero will be receiving a rewrite! The plot will be similar but I will be going about it a different way so I can produce a book you and I both like! I also have plans to make the chapters of the rewrite longer and to focus more on Infinite's mentally. I know this book has been going downhill and I know no one has been happy with it, so the time to make an actual good book with effort will be coming. I didn't want to just delete this book without saying anything! This book will be staying up until I get some chapters from the Rewrite published!

Keep an eye out for the rewrite, or you can just ditch it, who knows.

The rewrite isn't my main priority as of the moment as I'm writing "One With Silver Eyes" which is a much more bigger project to me right now but I promise that the rewrite will be finished, because this old book I don't like and been feeling that way for a while. Each chapter was becoming more and more forced with forced interactions and I don't want that for anyone here!


End file.
